Son of the Moon
by Romulus Magnus
Summary: Harry falls asleep wishing for a family and finds himself in Equestria. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

PNMM-Post Nightmare Moon

A/N: This story is based off an idea I had for Seeking Friendships' Home but deemed it too complicated for that story. Also the HP world and the MLP world are separate in this story. Edited as of 06/16/2013

* * *

March 14, 1991 AD

Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, England

A ten year old Harry Potter lay in his room, which was just a cupboard under a flight of stairs, trying to get some rest before the next day's chores started. As he tried to get to sleep he began to create a world in his mind without his relatives, the Dursley family, a world filled with Griffons, Pegasi, Unicorns, and regular ponies. A world where he could find friends and a family that would actually care for and love him for who he was.

Harry's last thought before finally falling asleep was a simple wish: 'I wish I could go and stay in that world, forever and be loved.'

As Harry slept, he was unaware of his body changing shape, from that of a Homo sapiens, to that of an equine, a unicorn to be precise. The spell that his mother had placed on him to protect him in this world had expired five years early, a result of his mistreatment at the hands of the Dursley family.

* * *

March 14, 995 PNMM

Canterlot Royal Palace, Canterlot, Equestria

Princess Celestia watched as the Moon rose above Canterlot, seeing the Mare in the Moon on its surface and shed a small tear as she remembered her sister, imprisoned there for one thousand years. Turning away from the sight, Celestia was prepared to retire when she heard a voice echo in her mind.

'I wish I could go and stay in that world, forever and be loved.'

Looking around Celestia saw no pony near her, not even members of the Royal Guard were close enough to speak to her. Deciding that she was hearing things after a stressful day of holding court, the princess turned to head to her chambers when the Moon seemed to shine brighter for several seconds before fading. Turning back to look at the Moon, Celestia heard the same words in her mind again, and this time chose to find who or what was contacting her, as only member of the Equestrian Royal Family could communicate through their minds, but it was supposed to be used in an emergency.

Focusing her magical powers Celestia cast a search throughout Equestria and beyond, wanting to locate members of her family: Cadence was in Manehattan, Luna was on the Moon, and Blueblood was lazing about in Canterlot, but for the first time Celestia found another member of her family, a small ten year old foal, a colt, in another world. To the amazement of Celestia, the colt's magical signature bore a close resemblance to Luna's.

On this discovery Celestia was shocked enough that she was forced to sit on her haunches and stared outside. Thinking back nearly one thousand years she remembered that her sister Luna had disappeared from public eye for nearly a year with a tan coated Earth Pony with an hourglass cutie mark, before returning as Nightmare Moon and tried to overthrow her. Now it seemed that Luna had had a foal during her year away, but had managed to hide her child in a world where nearly one hundred years in Equestria was one year there.

Recalling that the colt had wished to come and stay in a world where they would be loved for all time, Celestia rose from the floor and gathered her powers once more, focused on bringing the foal to Equestria and to his true family.

* * *

England

With Harry asleep, Celestia's magic found nothing resisting it, and wrapped around Harry's body, embracing him before bringing him across the barrier separating the worlds, depositing him on the floor beside Celestia. A side effect of his return to Equestria was that any memories of a Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived were blocked, while any written records were left intact.

Canterlot

Princess Celestia was forced to sit back down as the power required to bring her new nephew into Equestria was more than she had expected. Exhausted but happy when she saw the young colt curled up on a small blanket beside her, she took this chance to examine her nephew and she saw many things that made her uncomfortable: the colt was little more than skin and bones, there were multiple scars along his back, on his flank there seemed to be burn marks, and at least one of his legs appeared to have been broken and improperly set. Resolving to ask him about this once he had awoken and gotten used to being in another world, Celestia gently picked him up with her magic and placed him on her back, taking care not to interfere with her wings nor potentially reinjure him.

Walking slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping colt Celestia made her way towards her chambers for a much needed rest, and eventually on reaching them, she placed the colt on her bed, making sure that he would be comfortable before joining him in the bed, spread a wing over his body and fell asleep herself.

* * *

Several hours later Harry awoke to find sunlight streaming into his eyes, causing him to raise his head in shock.

'What happened? Sunlight has never reached my cupboard before…' Harry's thoughts trailed off when he became aware of feathers covering his body, which now seemed much shorter. Glancing about he saw a white wing covering a small body, which Harry quickly realised that it was his. Looking around he saw that he was in a bed chamber, and spotted a mirror on one wall, with which he could just see his reflection: He had somehow been turned into a unicorn during the night, as if by magic. He could also see that the wing was attached to another being; it too had a horn in addition to the wing.

Throughout his examination of the room he was in and the shock caused by his reflection, Celestia had awoken as well, and decided to make her presence known by removing her wing from Harry's body. As soon as she did this, her nephew's head turned towards her and looked into her eyes.

"Good morning young one, I'm Princess Celestia, what is your name?" Celestia asked as gently as she could, thankful that the colt had not immediately tried to get away from her.

Harry's reaction to Celestia speaking was not what she had expected: Harry immediately tried to get away from her and promptly fell off the side of the bed onto the floor, nearly striking his head on it.

"It's all right young one, you are safe here; no pony will harm you." Celestia said, trying to keep Harry calm as she rose from the bed and made her way over to him. Once she was in front she lay down on the floor so that she would not be as intimidating.

"My name is Harry Potter princess, why am I here?" Harry said; getting up once he had recovered from the fall. He found standing on four limbs to be a strange sensation and did not look forward to learning to walk with said four limbs.

"You are here, because I heard your wish for a family and to be loved forever last night. Harry, I am your Aunt." Celestia responded before seeing Harry sit back down on the floor in shock.

* * *

A/N: This seemed like a good place to stop for the first chapter. It is short, and I shall endeavour to make following chapters longer. This takes place about a month before the Mane Six get their Cutie Marks. There are no prophecies, no seventh Element of Harmony, and I know I will get flak for this: there will be no Harry/Luna, or Harry/Celestia, or Harry/Cadence pairings: they are family in this story and that is a line I will not cross.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

* * *

March 17, 995 PNMM

Three days had passed since Princess Celestia had brought Harry to Equestria, all of which had been spent in the Palace medical wing making sure that Harry had not suffered any ill effects from his return to Equestria, and that his previous injuries could be properly healed. Unfortunately as Celestia walked towards Harry's bed she was stopped by the Royal Physician, Dr. Stiches, who began to speak with her.

"Good morning Princess, I'm afraid I have some bad news about the colt you brought us two days ago." When the princess acknowledged the doctors presence with a nod he continued. "We have managed to heal his broken leg, but he will always have a slight limp; the break was serious enough the first time that it caused irreparable damage to his muscles. Aside from that we managed to heal the burns on his flank, however again there will be some scarring. As for the scars on his back, there is nothing we can do to heal those, I'm sorry to say. In addition, he has severe malnutrition, almost as if whoever he was with before you brought him here was starving him on purpose. Princess, if it's not too much trouble where did he come from?" Dr. Stiches asked after giving his report on Harry's condition.

Recovering from the shock on hearing about Harry's lasting injuries Celestia replied to the doctor's inquiry "I'm sorry doctor, but that information is classified, Royal Order."

Dr. Stiches just nodded his head in acceptance, there were times when Celestia decided to keep things close and this colt was one of them. "Oh, you asked us to analyze his magical signature; I got the results back a few moments ago, would you like to hear them?"

"Please doctor, I'm curious myself."

"Apparently his magical signature shows some similarities to yours, however while your magic is strongest during the day, reflecting your affiliation with the Sun, his magic power spiked during the night, possibly some connection with the Moon or the stars. Princess, I think Harry is related to you in some way." Dr. Stiches told her before turning and gazing at Harry who was lying down sleeping in a bed at the far end of the medical wing

"Thank you Doctor, may I visit him?" Celestia asked, wanting to spend some time with her new nephew before the Daytime Court came about.

"Of course Princess, take all the time you need; there will be a nurse nearby should you or Harry need anything, good day." Dr. Stiches said before leaving the room and headed back to his office where he pulled out a bottle of Sweet Apple Acres Hard Cider and proceeded to take a belt of it. Dealing with cases like Harry's could drive a pony to drink, and the night after Harry's arrival Dr. Stiches and the two nurses assigned to his case did just that.

Meanwhile Celestia had walked over to Harry's bed and sat down on the floor beside it. As she did so, Harry opened his eyes and looked over at her, before asking one question "Why?"

"I don't know Harry; I can't understand how the beings you were with could treat you like this. Did the doctor explain your injuries?" Celestia answered, keeping her voice soft.

"He did; he mentioned that I would have a limp for the rest of my life and that the scars on my back won't fade." Harry said before breaking down and crying causing Celestia to wrap her forelegs around him and hold Harry close, in what was the first friendly hug he had had in years.

"I promise you Harry, if there is some way to heal you, I will do it. Now, I have my duties to attend to, but I will come back and visit later today." Celestia said, giving Harry one last hug before leaving to handle the Daytime Court.

* * *

Several hours later, Dr. Stiches approached Harry's bedside to give him some good news. "Good afternoon Harry, you'll be pleased to know that we are discharging you from the medical wing when Princess Celestia returns. I've been informed that she has set up quarters for you here in the palace so if there are any complications with your injuries we will be nearby." The doctor said with a forced smile on his muzzle, not wanting Harry to see the despair he was feeling for not being able to fully heal the young colt.

"Thank you Doctor, for everything you've done and tried to do for me." Harry replied in a soft voice, before asking a question of his own: "Would it be alright if I got up? I'd like to see just how bad the limp will be."

"It's probably time you moved around some anyway, you've been in that bed for two days. Do you need any help getting out of the bed?" Dr. Stiches asked before he moved out of the way so Harry could get up.

"Thank you again doctor, but I'd like to do this myself." Harry said before moving the covers off his body so he could move. Taking a deep breath Harry carefully eased himself off the bed and managed to get his forelegs onto the floor before moving to put his left rear leg down. Once it was on the floor as well, Harry now concentrated to put his right rear leg down, the one that had been broken, however he was able to set down on the floor without too much trouble.

Having spent the last two days in bed had allowed Harry to watch the doctor and nurses as they walked around and decided to try to emulate their walk. After five minutes of slowly walking and making sure that he was staying balanced, Harry was able to get from one end of the medical wing and back, although Dr. Stiches could see that the colt's leg was giving him some trouble.

"How does the leg feel Harry?"

"Sore, I can't put all of my weight on it without it feeling like it's going to fall out from under me." Harry answered was he leaned against the wall, taking a slight rest. As he stood there he took a chance to examine his reflection in a nearby window: he had a short stub of a horn at the moment, while his eyes were still a piercing emerald colour. His mane and tail was black but with hints of red and dark blue in them, while his coat was a dark, almost forest green.

It was then that Princess Celestia arrived in the medical wing and on seeing Harry up and on his hooves walked over smiling. "Hello again Harry, Doctor; Is Harry allowed to leave the medical wing?" She asked, directing her question at Dr. Stiches.

"Yes, however I would like to see him again in a couple days, just to make sure that there are no sudden complications with him walking around and putting weight on it. Harry, I want you to not over exert yourself, if you feel yourself getting tired, rest for a minute or two." Dr. Stiches told Harry, before nodding his head at the pair and took his leave.

"Well, how about we go get some dinner and then it's off to bed with you I'm sure you're hungry. I know you've been sleeping for most of the last two days, but growing colts need their rest." Celestia said before starting to walk out of the room with Harry at her side, making sure that he wasn't putting too much weight on his bad leg.

Once dinner had been finished Celestia brought Harry to his new room, directly across the hall from Celestia's chambers. Celestia had decided to make Harry's room twilight themed, so that he had both the daytime theme from Celestia, while also honoring his mother. Along one wall was a mural showing Celestia and a midnight blue Alicorn circling each other, Celestia trailing the Sun behind her, the other had the Moon following. As for Harry's bed, it had dark green covers, which almost matched his coat, while pillows were piled at one end.

After Harry had attended to his nightly rituals in the adjoining washroom and slipped into bed, Celestia came up and gave him another gentle hug before saying "Have a good night Harry, and pleasant dreams, I will see you in the morning."

"Good night Aunt Celestia, pleasant dreams to you as well." Harry responded before asking another question "Could you tell me about my mother?"

"I will tell you about her and your father in the morning; at least, what I know of them." Celestia responded before getting up and left the room as Harry put his head down and drifted off to sleep.

Outside, Celestia had walked over to a window and gazed at the Moon, shedding tears at the thought of having to tell Harry why his mother isn't around before making a promise to herself and to her sister: _'I promise Luna, that I will do my best to raise your son into a unicorn you would be proud of.' _

* * *

_A/N: This again seemed like a decent place to end the chapter. I hope to have the third chapter out next weekend, while Chapter Six of Seeking Friendship's Home I will try to get out by New Year's Day. Edited on 06/16/2013_


	3. Chapter 3

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

_A/N: Warning, this chapter is mostly world building and explanation._

* * *

March 18, 995 PNMM

The next day Celestia decided to bring Harry out into the Canterlot Royal Garden so he could get some fresh air and introduce him to the rest of the Palace. As they were walking, slowly so as not to but undue strain on Harrys limp, Celestia began to speak: "You asked me to tell you about your mother last night, I will tell you all that I can Harry. Obviously she was my sister, and was always a bit serious, and studious. While I myself preferred books, she would frequently spend hours in a library, just reading everything she could get her hooves on." As she said this a small smile appeared on her muzzle before Harry asked a question.

"Aunt Celestia, where is my mother?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that yet, but I don't have the right to keep this from you. Almost one thousand years ago, your mother returned from wherever she had been, but she was no longer the pony I remembered, or grew up with. She was filled with darkness, and wanted to bring night eternal, as she saw the love I was receiving from our subjects for the daytime and the sun, but they shunned the night and did not fully trust her. She came to me one day and asked if for once, the sun would not appear in the sky, just once."

However, I was forced to tell her no, as it would have caused irreparable damage to Equestria. Unfortunately she did not accept my answer, even though I tried to explain why; she tried to overthrow me, even though we were co-rulers of Equestria and equals. I was forced to use a tool called the Elements of Harmony and banished her to the Moon for one thousand years. Every day since then, I have asked myself was there something else I could have done, should have I allowed her one full day of night." Celestia said, sadly, her smile disappearing as she sat down near a statue depicting victory.

"There's a saying I heard once, in that world you rescued me from: 'The needs of the Many outweigh the needs of the Few or the One'. You did what you had to in order to protect your subjects; you did what a good ruler is supposed to do, even when it hurts." Harry told Celestia before wrapping his forelegs around her and giving her a hug.

"You seem very wise for one so young Harry; in time I may ask you to become an advisor to the crown." Celestia responded, placing a smile back on her muzzle, although Harry could tell that it was forced.

"Wait a moment; you said that my mother was banished to the Moon for one thousand years. Wouldn't that kill her through old age if not from lack of air?"

"No, it wouldn't Harry; Luna and I are for all intents and purposes immortal. We cannot die from old age, nor from illness; despite this we can be killed if our heads are removed. Also, if we are severely injured we enter a healing coma that can last from a few weeks to several years depending on the injury.

While we are on the subject, in Equestria there are four species of pony: the Earth Pony, incapable of flight or magic, they generally are the strongest physically, and live around two hundred years. They are usually farmers or craftsponies, working the land of Equestria, and to an Earth Pony family is everything.

The Pegasus, the flying pony, excels at weather manipulation, however the high metabolism required for flight means Pegasi generally live one hundred years or so, and even then that is only if they don't suffer an accident causing damage to their wings. To a Pegasus, their wings and flight are everything and if they cannot fly anymore, they lose the will to live.

The third Pony race is the Unicorns; they are capable of using magic, and typically they have very ordered minds and obsessive organization skills. Because of this they are generally administrators and bureaucrats, but they also have incredible tempers and go crazy over the smallest things. Unicorns generally live between one hundred thirty and one hundred fifty years, although one, Star Swirl the Bearded lived to be more than three hundred years old, but that was more due to his incredible skill with magic keeping him alive.

Finally there are the Alicorns, which is what I am. Aside from myself and your mother, Luna, there is one other known Alicorn in existence in Equestria: my niece Cadence, the Princess of Love. She is a relatively new addition to our family, being just two hundred and fifty years old. She is coming for a visit in a couple months, so you'll meet her then, any other questions?" Celestia finished her rather long explanation of the three main species of Equestria and its rulers.

"So because I'm a unicorn, at best I'll live to be one hundred and fifty years old." Harry said, sad that he would have a short time to spend with his new family, relatively speaking.

"Not exactly Harry, despite the fact that you are a unicorn, because you are directly related to Luna and myself, you should have a life span of nearly five thousand years although how powerful you are in magic may affect that. However, there is a choice before you: you can choose to live your full life span and see loved ones pass away, or you can choose to live the normal life span of a Unicorn. You do not need to make this choice yet, nor should you.

Many ponies consider our immortality a gift and a blessing, however I have come to see it as a curse, I have watched many ponies that I have loved in different ways, many of them platonic friendships, pass away, but I am forced to remember each and every one of their names and faces." Celestia finished explaining in a sad tone.

As Harry thought over this new information they were interrupted by the arrival of another Unicorn. "Excuse me Princess, it is almost time for the Daytime Court and Prince Blueblood has _requested_ an audience with you." The unicorn said, bowing before his ruler; however Harry could hear the contempt he had for this Prince Blueblood.

"Thank you Captain Hammer, I will be there shortly. In the meantime could you please detail one of your officers to escort Harry here around the gardens and the Palace, please be aware that he has a limp and is under doctor's orders not to strain himself; I will join him after the Daytime Court and the meeting with Blueblood." Celestia said before turning to Harry and gave him a hug before walking towards the main building of the Palace.

"Harry was it? I'm Steel Hammer, Captain of the Royal Guard. I'll see that you get one of my best new guards for an escort, Shining Armor. If it's not too much ask, how do you know the Princess?" Steel Hammer questioned as he patiently walked at Harry's pace towards the entrance of the Garden where Shining Armor was conveniently stationed.

"Apparently I'm her nephew." Harry said quietly, not wanting to offend the Captain.

Before the Captain could say anything about that the pair arrived in front of Shining Armor, causing the unicorn to stand at attention in the presence of his commanding officer. "Private Armor, you are to escort this colt around the gardens and the Palace until Princess Celestia joins you. Walk slowly, as he has a limp and is not to strain it; dismissed." Steel Hammer said before returning to his own duties, but as he walked away he looked back and watched Harry, silently swearing to himself not to let Harry turn into an arrogant pony like Blueblood. With this in mind he changed directions and headed towards the throne room, hoping to get there after Blueblood had left so he would not have to see him again for a few days.

* * *

Canterlot Throne Room

Celestia entered her throne room to find her other nephew, Prince Blueblood, standing near her seat waiting for her. She had not even managed to sit down and get comfortable when Blueblood started speaking.

"Auntie, I hear there is a new unicorn colt in the Palace, and that you have hardly left his side aside from your duties. Ponies are starting to ask about what your true intentions are with this unicorn." Blueblood said, an arrogant tone in his voice, as if he was better than anypony else.

Before reminding Blueblood just who ruled Equestria, Celestia decided to humour the stallion, keeping a calm expression on her muzzle while inwardly wanting to scream in frustration. "That is because he is an orphan; I discovered that he was being mistreated by other relatives and brought him here for recovery."

"If he is an orphan, than he should be placed either with a foster family or in an orphanage; not taking up space in the Royal Palace or spending so much time with the ruler of Equestria." Blueblood replied, stamping his hoof down in emphasis. It was this action that caused Celestia to lose her patience with him.

"**Listen to me and listen well Blueblood! Harry is more important to me than you realize, I plan to take him as a personal student, and if I find out that you have been harassing him or making him uncomfortable during his time here, you will be very sorry!"** Celestia hollered at her plothole of a nephew, using the Royal Canterlot Voice for the first time in three weeks, exactly the last time she had a 'meeting' with Blueblood. **"Now get out of my sight!"**

Once Celestia had finished yelling, Blueblood sketched a quick bow and bolted from the throne room, tail tucked between his legs. With the annoyance gone, Celestia took several deep breaths to calm herself down; as this was happening Captain Hammer approached the throne and bowed, rising when Celestia acknowledged his presence.

"Excuse me Princess, but may I have a word with you?"

"Very well Captain, what is it?" Celestia answered with a sigh, as she kept trying to calm herself, reminding herself that her Captain of the Guard was a good stallion and a good friend, and would not approach her with an unreasonable request.

"I would like your permission to give Harry Royal Guard training. Despite the short time I was with him I could not help but notice the scaring on his back and flanks, as such I would like to give him the opportunity to be able to defend himself should the need arise." Steel Hammer said respectfully, not wanting to make Celestia angry again. "Of course I will leave the decision up to him."

"I will ask him once the Daytime Court is adjourned Captain, but I do think it is a good idea. Also, I will be teaching him to use his magic, perhaps if he accepts he can train with you in the morning and then with me in the afternoons." Celestia replied before getting back to the matter at hoof, the Daytime Court.

* * *

As Harry and Shining Armor toured the Royal Garden they got to talking about their respective families. While Harry avoided any mention of the Dursley's he did tell the other unicorn that he was an orphan when his birth parents were killed in an accident and after being mistreated by relatives he had been found by the Princess and brought to the Palace.

After digesting the information Harry had imparted, Shining that he had a little sister, Twilight Sparkle, who was getting ready for her entrance exam for Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. While Shining had no doubts that his sister would be accepted, he feared that her studious nature would turn away several potential friends.

"Harry, if you are still around here in a month, could you please befriend my sister? She's about your age and could use a friend. I'll have my duties and won't be able to watch out for her, so I'm asking you too in my place." Shining Armor said hesitantly, not wanting to pressure the young colt into something he didn't want to do.

"I'll do my best to help, if she lets me." Harry replied, seeing a chance to start a new life after nine years with his 'relatives'. It was after Harry said this that Princess Celestia returned, looking like she had bitten into a lemon.

'_I swear by my name that that unicorn will suffer for his behaviour. Who does Blueblood think he is, trying to get me to throw Harry out of the Palace just because he's an orphan?_' Celestia, still angry at Blueblood saying that Harry should be in an orphanage, thought as she approached the two unicorns, who on seeing her bowed in respect. "Rise both of you, how is your leg doing Harry?"

"Fine at the moment Princess, thank you for asking." Harry said, being more formal in his speech with a member of the Royal Guard around.

"Harry, you are family, you do not need to be formal with me, except on official occasions. Private Armor, I will be taking care of Harry now, you are free to return to your duties." Celestia responded before Shining Armor bowed to his ruler before walking back to his post.

"Harry, Captain Hammer came to me with a proposal: he would like to give you the same training as a member of the Royal Guard. He noticed your injuries and mentioned that he would like to make sure that you can defend yourself should you find yourself in a similar situation. Personally I agree with him, however I will not pressure you into it, this is your choice. However, starting tomorrow I will start tutoring you in the usage of magic, so that you don't hurt yourself or anypony else should you become frightened."

Harry remained silent as he thought over what Celestia had told him about Captain Hammer's offer. He came to the decision that he would stand on his own four hooves and not back down again. "Aunt Celestia, I accept the Captain's offer, as well as your tutoring in magic. When did the Captain want to start?"

"He wants to start later this week, but he does want you to start doing some basic push-ups and other calisthenics so that you are starting to condition yourself. I will warn you, the training can be harsh and you will want to quit, however I believe that you will be able to complete the training." Celestia told Harry smiling gently at him, her foul mood over the meeting with Blueblood disappearing.

* * *

April 18, 995 PNMM

One month had passed since Harry accepted Captain Hammer's offer of training and he was now able to trot from one side of the Palace to the other without injuring himself. When he had first started Harry was barely able to get from one end of the training field the Royal Guard used to the other without his bad leg acting up. Also thanks to his lessons with Celestia, he was able to focus his magic and was able to lift multiple training weights at once without breaking a sweat, although it did still require quite a bit of concentration to keep them in the air. Today though Princess Celestia wanted him to greet a unicorn filly she had decided to take on as her second personal student so Harry made his way to the throne room.

On entering he noticed Princess Celestia speaking with a lavender coated unicorn with a pair of six pointed stars as a cutie mark. On drawing near Harry overheard the Princess mentioning that the filly's rooms would be directly across from his and would be ready in a few hours, while the baby dragon she had hatched during her entrance exam would be taken care of until she was old enough and responsible enough to take care of him herself.

"Ah Harry, there you are; I'd like to introduce you to Twilight Sparkle. She will be joining you in the afternoons for magic lessons." Celestia said once Harry was close enough.

"Hello Miss. Sparkle, I'm sure you'll enjoy your lessons with the Princess." After Harry said this Twilight looked over and smiled at him in greeting.

"Well, I'm afraid I have duties to attend to, Harry could you please show Twilight around the Palace, she might enjoy the library." Celestia asked, getting a nod in response from her favorite nephew. Twilight started to smile again and proceeded to bow quickly before grabbing Harry by a hoof and dragged him out of the throne room. As Celestia watched she could only smile at the pair and think _'This will be interesting.'_

* * *

_A/N: Well, here is a revised chapter 3, combining the original third chapter and the fourth as they take place on the same day and expanded a bit; below is a teaser scene for a chapter a few weeks away, please leave a review._

Harry ran as fast as he could through the Palace, his limp affecting his speed only slightly after his training with Captain Hammer. He had locked the door to his rooms as Celestia had suggested, but Twilight had managed to break through them. Taking a chance he looked behind him to see Twilight bouncing towards him on all four hooves, her tail raised and pointing at him, reminding him of a cartoon he had caught a glimpse of once, before being thrown into that thrice damned cupboard for watching television while Dudley was watching.

As Harry ran the only thought running through his mind was _'At least the heat only lasts another two days, hopefully I can avoid her until then.'_ Unfortunately for Harry he failed to notice a closed door in front of him until his head collided with it, and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

* * *

May 1, 995 PNMM

Harry was about to turn in for the night after some reading on the myths and legends of Equestria, particularly about a being known as a Changeling, when there was sound of a hoof hitting his door. Heading over and opening it, Harry was surprised to see Twilight standing outside, looking extremely tired.

"Twilight, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep, and I don't want to disturb the Princess about this; can I stay in here tonight with you?"

Harry thought for a few moments about what his Aunt might think about this, but then remembered his promise to Shining Armor about being Twilight's friend. "Come inside, you look like you're about to fall over." He said before moving to one side to let the lavender coated unicorn into his room.

"Harry, have you ever heard of Princess Luna? Supposedly she's Princess Celestia's sister, but I haven't seen her around the Palace yet." Twilight asked, causing Harry's expression to turn sad.

"Yes I've heard of Princess Luna, there is a reason we have not seen her around the Palace, and it's not a good one. Nearly one thousand years ago, Princess Luna fell to darkness and became a being known now as Nightmare Moon. She tried to depose Celestia and bring eternal night to Equestria; Princess Celestia was forced to banish her to the Moon nearly one thousand years ago. I would have thought you knew this already Twilight." Harry answered, curious as to why his new friend, an avid reader, didn't know the story of Nightmare Moon.

"History was never really interesting to me; I guess I should read up on more." Twilight said with a smile, making her way over to Harry's bed before pausing and looked back at him. "I'm sorry, where would you like me to sleep tonight? I shouldn't have been as presumptuous as taking your bed."

"I don't mind Twilight; the bed is large enough for the two of us with plenty of space between. Now, I need some rest so if you'll excuse me for a few moments I'll be there shortly." Harry said before heading towards his bathroom.

With Harry gone for the moment Twilight climbed into the bed and made herself comfortable on the right hoof side, facing a window with the moonlight shining in. Shortly after Harry walked back into the room and climbed onto the other side, and settled down.

Once Harry was settled he turned his head to look at his guest, to find that she was already falling asleep. Smiling gently, Harry lay his head down and began to get some rest himself.

* * *

May 2, 995 PNMM

The next morning Harry woke up to find that he was much warmer than when he had fallen asleep. Glancing down, he saw Twilight resting her head right beside his while her fore hooves had a solid grip around his body. Moving around slightly he saw Twilight open her eyes and look at him, before gasping, blushing, letting go of Harry and pushing herself away from him. This had the unfortunate side effect of knocking Harry out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's alright Twilight, I'm not hurt. Now, how did you sleep?"

"Much better, thank you; and thank you for letting me sleep in here with you."

"It's not a problem Twilight, so don't worry about it. If you'll give me a few minutes, we'll go get some breakfast, alright?" Harry asked with a smile on his muzzle, before getting up and proceeded to comb his mane and tail into some semblance of neatness as Twilight left the room to do the same in her quarters.

Once Harry walked outside he was greeted by both Twilight and Princess Celestia, before the trio made their way to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast. As they walked Harry realized that the Princess had yet to say anything about his father, and resolved to ask her once more during breakfast. As they were starting to eat Harry decided to ask but before he could do so, Twilight spoke up.

"Excuse me Princess, but Harry told me a bit about what happened to your sister; for what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to banish her." After Twilight said this Celestia looked over at Harry with a questioning look on her face, in response Harry just said "We got to talking last night and I gave a short explanation; I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you Twilight, but there is more to the story than you know. However, I've found that finding information for yourself is more rewarding than just being told." Celestia told her students with a gentle smile.

"Aunt Celestia, are there any books or scrolls that reference my father?" Harry asked, slightly disappointed that Celestia wanted them to research the old stories but could understand why she was doing so: it would allow them a measure of independence and force them to consider different opinions and points of view, and not just take the Princess' word for what happened, even if she was actually present at many events throughout Equestrian history.

"There are a few books that tell of your father; however I will give you a clue: he had many names during his time with me and Luna. To us he was The Doctor, to the Griffons of the west his name was translated as Mighty Warrior, and to the Diamond Dogs in the south he was called The Oncoming Storm.

I'll also say this: during the time that Luna and your father were together, she was the happiest I had ever seen her. Now, I will see you both this afternoon, until then enjoy your day." The Princess said before rising from her seat and made her way back to her chambers to fully prepare for the coming day of running the Equestrian government and teaching her two students in magic.

Harry for his part proceeded to walk out to the training grounds while Twilight went to the private study area she had created, at the top of a tower. It wasn't until Twilight arrived that she realized that Princess Celestia had said that Harry's father, this Doctor, and Luna were together. The only thing that made sense to Twilight was that Harry was the son of the Lunar Princess, but she wanted to hear it from Harry himself, so she resolved to ask him later after dinner.

* * *

Later that day, as Harry was once again preparing to turn in for the night, he had spent some time in the Royal Archives looking up the books that mentioned his father and found out that he kept appearing randomly throughout Equestrian history with a strange blue box; frequently he brought both trouble and hope to the ponies he interacted with. The latest appearance being less than fifty years ago, during a raid by the Diamond Dogs on Equestria's southern border, only to withdraw when he walked between the detachments of the Royal Guard sent to contain the raiders and the raiders themselves. According to the report filed by the Royal Guard commander, the Doctor walked right up to the raid leader, and said two words: 'Basically, run'. The raiders had then quickly departed Equestrian territory and since that time there had been peace in the south.

As Harry had sat there reading about The Doctor he couldn't help but wonder why he and his mother had placed him with those people in that other world; why couldn't The Doctor have raised him on his own, or even left him with Celestia; he hoped that his parents placed him there so that he would stay safe from what his mother became, but he couldn't help but feel anger towards his father.

As he thought over the things he had discovered that day, again there was a knock on his door. Once more Twilight was standing outside, only this time it looked like she had something on her mind. "Twilight, are you having trouble sleeping again?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend.

"Actually I have a few questions for you, can I come in?"

"Of course, I'll answer your questions as best I can."

Twilight moved into Harry's room and immediately went over to his bed, got up, and sat down on it before starting and asked with a tone that clearly conveyed she was being serious "Harry, is Princess Luna your mother?"

"According to Princess Celestia, she is; supposedly The Doctor is my father, if that's your next question." Harry told her with a sigh, not really expecting this.

"If Luna is your mother, than how old are you? And why are you not an Alicorn?"

"Twilight, I was born almost one thousand years ago, shortly before the rise of Nightmare Moon. However, for some reason I was sent to another world where time flows differently. There one year equaled nearly one hundred years here. I'm only ten years old right now; I've only been back for less than two months.

As for why I'm not an Alicorn, I did some research into Equestrian physiology and genetics and apparently in order for an Alicorn to be born, either both parents must be an Alicorn, or either can be a Unicorn or a Pegasus, or very rarely a Unicorn and a Pegasus can have an Alicorn foal. If either parent is an Earth Pony, you can still have an Alicorn foal, and the odds are much greater; however despite it being a fifty/fifty chance, throughout history there has only been one Alicorn/Earth Pony relationship, that of my parents, and I ended up as a Unicorn" Harry finished his explanation to find Twilight looking at him with a dazed expression on her face.

"I need to sleep on this; do you mind if I spend the night again?"

"Not at all Twilight, get comfortable, I'll join you in a few minutes." Harry said as he went into the bathroom.

With Harry gone Twilight climbed into the bed and lay down, feeling a headache forming from the surprise Harry had dropped on her just now. She felt the mattress sink slightly as Harry climbed into bed and settle down. "Harry, I'm glad you're here now; and thank you again for letting me stay here tonight."

"You're quite welcome Twilight, have a good night." Harry replied before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Princess Celestia smiled as she watched from the open doorway, glad that her nephew had managed to find a friend in Twilight, and that he was opening up to her about his life. When Twilight had joined them at the Palace, Celestia had been afraid that Harry would be angry about her taking Twilight on as a student, but the pair had gotten along quite well. Closing the door to Harry's room, Celestia was about to enter her own chambers when a droning sound echoed through the hallway. The princess turned her head to see, at the end of the hall, a large blue box had appeared as if by magic; on seeing it the only thing she could think was: _'Well Doctor, you have much to explain.'_

The Doctor walked out of his TARDIS to find Princess Celestia right in front of him, just glaring at him. Quickly glancing around he saw that the pair were the only ponies in the hall, however while he was looking he took his eyes off of Celestia for just long enough. The next thing The Doctor knew he was on the ground, his jaw aching from where Celestia had just smacked him across the face with her hoof.

"Celestia that hurt! Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Right know Doctor, you and I are not friends. You disappeared right after I was forced to banish my sister to the Moon, and not even two months ago I find out she had a foal!" Celestia yelled at the hapless stallion, not quite using the Royal Canterlot Voice as she didn't want to wake Harry and Twilight up.

"What, Harry's here? Is he alright?" The Doctor asked excitedly, getting to his hooves and getting right in Celestia's face, causing her to step back.

Before replying Celestia took a few deep breaths to calm down "No, your son is not alright. When I rescued him from those beings you left him with he was little more than skin and bones, his back looked like someone had taken a crop to him, and his flanks showed evidence of being burned. As it is, he will have scaring for the rest of his life as well as a limp from when those creatures broke one of his legs."

While Celestia was describing what Harry had gone through in that other world The Doctor went pale before placing a cold expression on his face, one Celestia had only ever seen when he was trying to stay calm about something.

"Celestia, I need a drink and a place to sleep if you don't mind."

"Of course Doctor, we should really discuss this in the morning. Until then, you can take my students quarters; she is currently sleeping with Harry." The words were out of her mouth before Celestia realized what she had said. She could only watch as The Doctor fell back to the ground, unconscious from the thought of his son already sleeping with a mare. _'Oops' _was the only thing Celestia thought before laughing slightly. She then cast a levitation spell on The Doctor, floated him into Twilight's room, and placed him on the bed before leaving the room and returned to her own chambers for the night.

* * *

_A/N: Here is the new chapter 4, I wanted to have a few moments with just Harry and Twilight and her learning a bit about Harry's past. Also my theory for Alicorns is that you need a sufficient source of magical power and the ability for flight in order to produce an Alicorn foal. Hence why I have Earth Ponies unable to have an Alicorn; this does not mean I dislike Earth Ponies as Harry will be friends with a certain cello playing pony in the future. Edited 06/16/2013_


	5. Chapter 5

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro; Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling; Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

_A/N: Some knowledge of Doctor Who and the Time War is useful in this chapter. Edited 06/16/2013_

* * *

May 3, 995 PNMM

Twilight woke up to find that she had once again managed to wrap her forelegs around Harry during the night, only this time Harry was still asleep. Although she knew that she should let go, Twilight couldn't help but notice that he seemed more relaxed while sleeping next to her. As she watched him sleep she began to think over the things Harry had revealed last night, and so closed her eyes while making a list in her head.

'_1: He is the son of Princess Luna, born nearly one thousand years ago. 2: He lived for ten years in another world where he had been abused. 3: Because of a time difference he is only ten years old, less than a year younger than me.'_

As Twilight was thinking Harry proceeded to wake up and just waited until she noticed he was awake, although he would prefer that she didn't push him out of the bed again. After several minutes of Twilight just lying beside him, forelegs still around him, Harry decided to speak up.

"Good morning Twilight, did you sleep well?" As Harry was dreading, his sudden breach of silence in the room caused his guest to release and then push him away from her, causing Harry to once again land on the floor. When this happened, the only thing Harry could think was _'this is going to be a regular thing isn't it?'_

After Twilight apologised and Harry reassured her that he was alright, Twilight left the room to get ready for the day in her own quarters while Harry went into his own bathroom to do the same. Leaving the bathroom door open, Harry turned the water on in his shower and once it was warm enough stepped in, letting the water flow over his body; He was interrupted by Twilight screaming his name and running back into his room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Five Minutes Earlier

Twilight walked out of Harry's room and across the hall to find the door to her room slightly ajar, but paid it no mind as she may have left it open when going to talk to Harry last night. However, when she walked into her room she was surprised to see a large shape on her bed; cautiously she approached it, taking slow steps to make sure that she made as little noise as possible.

Eventually she made it to the side of her bed and was able to see that the shape was actually a tan coated Earth Pony with an hourglass Cutie Mark. As Twilight looked at her uninvited guest she was shocked when the pony turned its' head, opened its' eyes which upon seeing her widened and said one thing: "What?"

The next thing Twilight knew she was galloping across the hall back to Harry's room screaming his name.

Harry quickly turned the water off and rushed out of the shower, his hooves slipping slightly on the floor, to find Twilight standing in his room shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he reached her, subconsciously placing his body against hers in a protective fashion and giving her a hug.

"There's a strange stallion on my bed, he has a tan coat and an hourglass for a Cutie Mark." Twilight told him, leaning into the hug and feeling safe in his embrace.

"We should let Princess Celestia know, are you alright to go back out or do you want to stay here?"

"I'll be fine, let's go Harry." Twilight said, causing Harry to release her and made his way to the door, and opened it enough to stick his head through to see into the hall. When he did this, he came muzzle to leg with Celestia, and looking up into the Princess' face; he saw concern reflected in her eyes.

"Good morning Harry, is Twilight with you?" Celestia spoke with a soft tone, not wanting to scare either of her students anymore.

"Good morning Aunt Celestia, yes Twilight is in here. Are you aware that there is a stallion in her room at the moment?" Harry replied opening the door more and letting Celestia see into the room. Twilight for her part while glad to see her teacher, kept Harry between her and the doorway.

"Yes Harry I'm aware; in fact I brought him there last night shortly after the two of you fell asleep. I will explain everything at breakfast." Celestia said before backing away from Harry and Twilight so that they could exit.

* * *

When the trio entered the Royal Dining Hall Harry and Twilight saw the strange stallion was already sitting at the table eating of all things fish fingers and custard. Instantly Harry moved in front of Twilight and took a defensive posture as taught to him by Captain Hammer while Twilight stood frozen in place on seeing the intruder.

"Harry, Twilight my apologies; last night this stallion arrived quite suddenly and after a brief conversation he lost consciousness. I placed him in your room Twilight, thinking that he would wake up and leave before you returned." Celestia said, again using a soft tone to calm the pair down. After Harry and Twilight relaxed the stallion decided to say something.

"You know Celestia, I'm not sure I deserved that slap last night; it wasn't my intention for my son to be injured." At this Harry just looked at the stallion in surprise before Celestia spoke once more "Harry, Twilight, meet the Doctor; Harry, this is your father." Once what Celestia had said filtered through his mind, Harry did the only thing possible in this situation: sit on the floor in shock.

Eventually Harry recovered enough to sit at the table with him and Twilight sitting opposite The Doctor; despite the fact that breakfast was being served by the palace staff, Harry found himself just sitting and watching the Doctor. Finally after nearly ten minutes questions that he had been thinking about since Celestia revealed that his father was right here burst forth.

"Why did you and mother abandon me?"

"There was a war, a Time War; the last great Time War. Your mother and I fought on the front line; we were at the Fall of Arcadia before we learned she was pregnant. Luna was infected by an agent of the Nightmare Child, shortly after your birth; one of the last things she did was make me promise to bring you somewhere safe and cast a spell on you so that you would appear to be a member of the dominant species of wherever I brought you." The Doctor told his son, desperate for him to believe him.

"So you left me with those people; they were killing me slowly through the small meals, and then they would beat me whenever I did something that displeased them in some way, even when I didn't do anything."

"No, I left you with a couple who had just lost their child during his birth. I had them swear an oath on their magic that they would never directly harm you in anyway. However you ended up with those beings was an accident. Your treatment at their hands resulted in Princess Celestia bringing you here, and rescued you. Harry, I know you have no reason to believe or trust me, but I swear on my life that I never meant to cause you harm."

"So now what, do you expect me to just welcome you back into my life? I am happy to finally meet my father, but as far as I am concerned you are just the stallion that sired me, at least mother had a reason for not being there!"

"HARRY STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! THE DOCTOR MAY HAVE LEFT YOU IN ANOTHER WORLD BUT THAT WAS TO PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR OWN MOTHER! NOW APOLOGISE THIS INSTANT!"Celestia yelled, not quite using the Royal Canterlot Voice, at Harry, who shrank back into his chair.

"I'm sorry Doctor, it's just hearing for years that my parents are dead, finding out my mother is in exile on the Moon and that my father just disappeared yet keeps showing up in history is a lot to take in."

"It's alright Harry, I'm sorry too; I should have made sure that you would be safe there. Unfortunately you are not going to like what I have to say next: I can't take you with me, my life is far too dangerous for a young colt like yourself, and besides Celestia can provide you with a proper environment for you to grow up in. We will see each other again, but right now I need to leave for a while; Celestia please watch over my son." The Doctor said before rising and bowed to Celestia, who just nodded in acquiescence to the Doctor's request.

"Good bye Doctor, you have my word that I will raise your son to be a pony you would be proud of; be careful on your journeys."

Before the Doctor could leave the Hall, Harry rushed over and hugged his father for the first time that he could remember. "Don't forget about me."

"Harry, don't you forget about me." When the Doctor said this Celestia, Twilight and Harry had small smiles on their muzzles, before the Doctor left the Hall.

Once the door was closed again Celestia spoke up. "Harry, Twilight, I am giving you the afternoon off, however I would like you to join me for dinner tonight; My niece is coming for a visit and I'd like for the two of you to meet her."

"Of course Princess; I apologize for my behaviour just now." Harry replied, taking a seat once more and began to eat some breakfast, with Twilight and Celestia resuming their meals.

* * *

That evening Harry walked into the Dining Hall with Twilight again by his side to see Princess Celestia sitting at the table with another Alicorn: this one with a pink coat, a tri coloured mane, and what looked like a crystal heart as a cutie mark. On arriving at the table, both bowed to the Alicorns before taking their seats.

"Welcome both of you; I'd like you to meet Princess Cadence, the Princess of Love. She will be staying here for the next few years and watching after the two of you in the event that my duties take me somewhere you can't come. I know you two are responsible foals, but you are still foals and as such you still need a foal sitter." Celestia said once Harry and Twilight were seated and comfortable.

Harry and Twilight just nodded, understanding that although Celestia was their teacher, she did have other duties in Equestria and as such they would not be able to accompany her everywhere.

As they ate and talked about things Cadence had been doing in Manehattan over the last few weeks, Cadence looked over at the two foals and found that they were potential mates; however Harry had four other potential mates somewhere in Equestria, not wholly unexpected given that Equestria's population ratio was roughly five mares to every stallion. She promised herself that she would talk to Celestia about it after dinner and the foals had returned to their rooms.

* * *

_A/N: There is one chapter left in this opening arc, the second arc will start just before the events of the pilot episode and cover Luna's return from exile. For those that are wondering, this does not contain slash, I don't write it._


	6. Chapter 6

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro; Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling; Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone that suggested ideas for Harry's Cutie Mark. Edited 06/16/2013_

* * *

May 3, 995 PNMM

Later that night, once Twilight and Harry had returned to their own rooms for a change, and once Twilight's room had been confirmed as being empty of strange time travelling stallions or other males in general, excepting Harry of course, Cadence and Celestia stood on a balcony overlooking the open land of Equestria.

"What did you wish to speak to me about Cadence?" Celestia asked, breaking the silence.

"Aunt Celestia, as you know I can see how many mates a pony can potentially have. When I looked at Harry, I saw that he has five potential mates somewhere in Equestria, one being your other student."

"I see; do you know who the others are?"

"No, however I could tell that there is at least one other unicorn and at least one earth pony."

"Thank you for informing me of this Cadence, do you think that all five will want to be with Harry?"

"It's possible, but that would be entirely up to them; also they may not meet each other during their lives." Cadence said, turning her attention towards a small town with a large forest in the distance. "That being said, I do sense that at least two are in that town there, Ponyville."

Celestia remained silent, thinking about what Cadence had told her. While she knew that Harry was her nephew, she could not help but feel like a mother to him, especially as his true mother was going to be in exile for another five years. With that last thought the two Alicorn Princesses went back inside the Palace and retired to their own chambers.

* * *

June 20, 995 PNMM

The day before the Summer Sun Celebration, once again taking place in Canterlot, found Harry walking around the Royal Gardens, making sure to stay out of the way of the many visitors. While most of the Palace was off limits to those not on official business, the Gardens were open to the public, and also a field trip destination for several schools in the area.

As Harry headed towards the centre of the Garden he saw a small school trip coming the other way, so he stepped aside to let the group through. Just before they finished passing, Harry saw a light blue unicorn filly dart away from three Pegasus colts, which were laughing and pointing at the filly. Deciding to see if she was alright, Harry quietly followed her to a small fountain; there the filly was standing at the edge, gazing into the water.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Harry asked in a soft tone, not wanting to startle her.

"If you're here to laugh at Trixie you're wasting your breath."

"Now why would I do that, I don't know who you are." When Harry said this the filly turned around to look him in the eyes, with a glare on her face. This quickly changed to a neutral expression when she saw that Harry was not one of the colts laughing at her earlier.

"Who are you and why are you so concerned about Trixie?" the filly asked; her voice now soft as she looked at the ground.

"My name is Harry, and I'm just guessing here, but you would be Trixie?" On seeing Trixie nod, Harry continued "As for why I'm here, I saw you run from those pegasi and wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"I don't need your concern; Trixie is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Trixie responded with an edge to her voice, now glaring at Harry. On seeing this Harry backed up slightly and sat down, just looking at Trixie.

Seeing that Harry wasn't about to go anywhere, Trixie decided to look back at her reflection in the water. Almost without realizing it she began to tell Harry why she ran. "Those colts were laughing at me because I still have a blank flank, while they have their Cutie Marks."

"So, I don't have mine yet either; my best friend does but she doesn't treat me any differently. Would you like to meet her, she should be around the Palace somewhere." Harry asked, not noticing Trixie's ears raise when he mentioned the Palace.

"Why would you and your friend be around the Palace? What are you Princess Celestia's students or something?" Trixie asked with an incredulous tone in her voice, turning her head once more to look at Harry to see a completely serious expression on his face.

"Yes, my friend and I are students of Princess Celestia, and have been so for the past two months. So, would you like to meet her?"

Trixie sat down on the grass and thought for a few moments gazing at the water once more before replying "Trixie would like that Harry." Once she said this Trixie got up and looked at Harry with a smile on her face, to which Harry just smiled back before getting up himself and led his new friend towards the closest Palace entrance, conveniently being guarded by Shining Armor. During the short trip, Trixie noticed the scaring on Harry's back and flank, but didn't say anything.

On reaching it, Harry just looked up at Shining and asked where Twilight was. "Afternoon Private Armor, do you know where Twilight is?"

"I think she's up in her tower Harry; how about a spar in about an hour? I know you have today off, but that's no excuse to skip a training session." Shining replied, keeping an eye on the filly's reaction to his request. Shining was not disappointed as Trixie's eyes widened in shock at the thought of a colt she had just met sparing with a grown stallion.

"Harry, are you crazy!? Why would you want to spar with a grown stallion?"

"Trixie, please tell me you noticed the scarring on my back during the walk over here?" When Trixie nodded, Harry continued "That is why I am going to spar with Private Armor; one of the things Princess Celestia wants me to do during her tutelage is for me to receive the same training as a member of the Germane Guard, the Royal Bodyguards, so that I can defend myself or other ponies in a similar situation; now, I believe that we were on our way to see Twilight." Harry said before leading the way into the Palace, with Trixie following keeping her head down from the slight rebuke she received from Harry.

* * *

After introducing Trixie to Twilight and giving a brief explanation as to why he had brought Trixie up to Twilight's Tower, the door now having a sign on it, Harry left for the training grounds for his spar with Shining Armor.

"So Trixie is there something that you particularly enjoy doing?" Twilight asked the other unicorn, who was just looking around at the various bookshelves before focusing on Twilight.

"I've always liked illusions, but whenever I've tried to create one, it doesn't look like what it's supposed to." Trixie responded, a sad tone to her voice.

"Well, it sounds like you need to learn a bit more control. With that, you could become quite skilled in illusion magic." Twilight said, with a smile on her face. Before anything else could be said, the pair heard a loud crash from outside. Rushing over to the window, Twilight and Trixie had a decent view of the spar now going on between Harry and Shining Armor. However, on seeing the pair Twilight just sighed in frustration; on hearing it, Trixie glanced at her with a questioning expression on her face.

"Even though we have today and tomorrow off from lessons, Harry still insists on training every day, no matter how many times I ask him to take a break." Twilight explained, before turning her attention back to the spar going on outside.

* * *

Outside in the training grounds, Harry faced Shining Armor, both wielding padded wooden swords; however while Shining had his in a magical grip, Harry's was strapped to his right foreleg while both ponies left forelegs wore wooden shields. This meant that he had to stand on his hind hooves, putting strain on his bad leg; this was designed and requested by Captain Hammer to teach Harry to not let him be distracted by things like pain when facing an opponent, while Shining could balance on three legs; this also had the effect of making sure that the two ponies were roughly the same height to make it slightly more fair for Harry.

The crash had been caused by Harry blocking a swipe from Shining's shield with his own, resulting in Harry falling to the ground when Shining followed up with a slash from his sword which Harry failed to block. As Harry lay on the ground trying to catch his breath, he saw Shining moving closer to try to win the spar by placing his sword at Harry's neck before he could recover. At this moment however, Harry's horn shone with a bright yellow light before everything seemed to slow down from his perspective. Taking the chance given to him by his magic, Harry leapt to his rear legs, swung his shield to deflect Shining's sword and swung his own towards Shining's neck.

Before he knew what was happening everything seemed to speed up again and Harry found himself with Shining looking at him with a shocked expression on his face, Harry's sword against his neck. Deciding to drop his sword, Shining took a step back and caught his breath, with Harry doing the same. Before either could say anything there was a bright flash coming from Harry's flank: turning his head to see what had happened, Harry saw what could only be described as a black hole, but with what appeared to be a phoenix flying away from it. Turning back to look at Shining Armor, all Harry could do was smile.

After cleaning up from the spar Harry joined Twilight and Trixie in the tower and showed them his Cutie Mark, explaining what had happened right before. While Trixie at first appeared sad that even her new friend managed to get theirs before her, she soon started smiling when Harry and Twilight invited her to dinner, knowing that they were treating her just the same as when they had met earlier in the day; however she was forced to turn down the invitation as she really needed to get back to her parents.

"I'm sorry you have to leave Trixie, maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Harry said, giving his new friend a hug, quickly followed by Twilight.

"Trixie would like that; I'll try to write when I can." Trixie replied, before leaving the Palace for her own home and family.

"She seems nice, if you ignore the whole speaking in third pony thing." Twilight said as she and Harry walked towards the Dining Hall for dinner.

"Twilight, what do you think my Cutie Mark means? Why a black hole and a phoenix?"

"Well, you said that everything seemed to slow down right before my brother was going to win your spar, maybe you have a limited control over time. As for the phoenix, I'm not sure; that is probably a question for the Princess, although it should wait until after the Summer Sun Celebration." Harry just nodded when Twilight finished her theory.

That night, despite trying to stay up in order to watch the sunrise, Harry and Twilight fell asleep, with Twilight once again wrapping her hooves around Harry's frame.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, here is the end of the first arc, I'm sorry that this took a week longer than expected. The second arc will start in 1000 PNMM and go to 1001 PNMM, covering the last five years in flashbacks, Harry and Twilight's assignment to Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration, and Luna's return from exile. Pairing information at this point is Twilight, Trixie, and Applejack are all mates for Harry. I will leave the final two up to a vote; the poll is up on my profile. As for Harry's Cutie Mark, a theory is the closer one gets to a black hole, the slower time appears to pass, the phoenix will be explained later. Voting is now closed._


	7. Chapter 7

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro; Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling; Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

_A/N: This chapter covers a selection of events between December 25, 995 PNMM and June 9, 999 PNMM. If you have not already, please read Son of the Moon: Hearts and Hooves special, as there are a few things in that story that will have an effect on this story._

* * *

December 25, 995 PNMM

Harry and Twilight walked into the Royal Dining Hall to find both Princess Celestia and Cadence seated at the table at one end, while Prince Blueblood was seated at the other, keeping his head down and not looking at anypony. Since Harry was announced as being related to Princess Celestia the previous night after the Hearth's Warming pageant to the population of Canterlot and as such declared a Prince of Equestria, Blueblood had not spoken to anypony. While Harry had heard about how arrogant the white unicorn was, and that the most severe punishment for the Guard was to be Blueblood's bodyguard for three days, after which the offense which had led to the assignment was not mentioned again, Harry felt that it would just take time for Blueblood to adjust to the fact that he was no longer the only Prince of Equestria.

Putting it out of his mind for the time being, Harry joined the Princesses and his best friend at the table for a Hearth's Warming Day lunch before spending the rest of the day with Twilight having fun, having been convinced that it was alright to not train on a holiday like this; the pair teamed up against Shining Armor and one of the other younger Guards for a snowball fight and lost due to Shining's skill with defensive shield spells, causing many of Harry's and Twilight's snowballs to bounce back at them.

* * *

May 15, 996 PNMM

Harry was walking through the Canterlot Royal Gardens once again, with Trixie by his side; ever since meeting nearly a year ago Trixie had been trying to visit him and Twilight as much as possible, even meeting with Princess Celestia on one occasion. When Trixie had learned that Harry was actually related to Celestia she couldn't believe it, until it was confirmed by Celestia herself; afterwards the azure coated unicorn didn't treat Harry any differently, even joining forces with Twilight on more than one occasion to get him to stop training for the day.

Today though, Trixie seemed distracted by something, but when Harry asked about it the only reply was a shaken head from her. Finally after thirty minutes of Trixie not talking Harry had enough.

"Okay Trixie, enough is enough; what's wrong? I am not going to let this go." Once Harry said this, Trixie's head slumped down in defeat as she accepted the fact that her friend just wanted to try to make her feel better.

"I'm leaving Canterlot next week; my parents are starting a travelling stage show, and they want me to go with them. Ever since I got my cutie mark last month all they have been talking about is 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' and how I'm going to change how ponies look at magic. There are times that it appeals to me, other times it's like my parents are pushing me towards something that they want." Trixie said before looking at Harry with wide eyes and a sorrowful expression, causing Harry to get tears in his eyes.

"Trixie, I can't tell you what you should do; if this is what you want than by all means go for it. Just remember that I will always be your friend, and if you need to talk, you know where to find me." Harry said before giving his second friend a heartfelt hug.

* * *

September 5, 997 PNM

The sound of swords striking shields and the grunts of stallions echoed throughout the training grounds as Harry stood his ground against both Captain Hammer and newly promoted Lieutenant Shining Armor in what was one of his final examinations for admittance to the Germane Guard, unofficially of course. While there would be more training to follow, this was a test to see just how long Harry could defend himself against multiple opponents. The weapons being used in this test were real steel swords with dulled edges to prevent cuts and metal shields; however it was expected of all three to stop before inflicting a permanent injury on each other. Aside from that, everything else was allowed, including Shining Armor's shield spells and Harry's time dilation spells; something he had been studying since he earned his cutie mark two years ago. The test would end when either both Captain Hammer and Lieutenant Armor were disarmed, or Harry was.

Meanwhile above the training grounds Twilight and her new companion Spike, the Dragon she had hatched during her entrance exam for Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, watched from a window. The pair was silent, as Twilight's thoughts were fixed on hoping that Harry didn't get hurt accidentally during this test. Spike for his part was trying to understand why Harry, whom he found to be a fairly likable, if serious at times, pony would be doing this. Before he could ask Twilight about it though, they were distracted by a bright yellow light from below.

Harry had cast a spell against Shining Armor, causing him to slow down considerably, however before he could take advantage of this, Steel Hammer attacked from behind Harry, causing him to turn around and deflect the Captain's blow with his shield and pushed back to throw the Captain off balance. By the time Harry was ready to turn his attention back to Shining he had recovered from the spells effects and was now moving towards Harry, sword ready to deliver a blow. Harry realized that the only way for him to pass this test was to hit both of his opponents with a time spell at once and disarm one before it wore off, so he ducked under the swing and moved away so he could try his new plan.

On seeing Harry move away from them, Steel and Shining realized what Harry was trying to do so they moved in quickly to prevent it; unfortunately for Steel he was a few paces behind Shining when Harry cast his time spell once again, causing Harry to disappear in a blur from his perspective. By the time it wore off, Shining had been disarmed of both sword and shield leaving him out of the fight.

When Twilight and Spike saw Harry manage to disarm Shining, Spike let out a cheer while Twilight stayed silent, knowing that Harry was only halfway done. As the pair watched this was quickly proven as Steel Hammer pushed Harry back into a wall, not letting him get off another spell; Harry was doing all he could to fend off the blows coming from the Captain, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he got tired and would be disarmed.

Just as Harry's left foreleg with the shield collapsed, he mustered enough energy to cast a light spell right in the Captain's eyes, causing him to back allowing Harry to catch his breath before moving back to the offensive. However before he could react Steel Hammer was attacking once again, and this time managed to make Harry drop his sword; utterly exhausted, Harry could not do anything to prevent the much more experienced soldier from disarming him of his shield. It took a few moments for him to realize that he had lost, however once it had sunk in, Harry felt only a need to get stronger, so he resolved to train much harder in the future.

As Twilight watched Harry's expressions when he had lost, she knew in her heart that Harry would be training as hard as he could for the next few weeks or months, so she decided to support him as best she could.

* * *

March 31, 998 PNMM

Harry had just come in from a morning of training with the rest of the Germane Guard, having been accepted unofficially late last year, when he was approached by both Princesses, Celestia having an uncomfortable expression on her muzzle. After bowing to them both Harry spoke up "Is something the matter Princesses?"

At Harry's question Celestia looked even more uncomfortable and glanced over at Cadence who replied to him "Harry, near the start of every Spring the females of Equestria when they are old enough start to think about acquiring a mate, typically a group of four or five mares will agree upon a single stallion as there are so few in our population. Now, Twilight is old enough to be entering this stage of her life; it seems she has chosen you to be her mate, as you are the only male that is not a member of her family that she is close to. However, when a mare goes into heat they become rather volatile and don't really listen to reason, so we are recommending that you stay in your rooms as much as possible and lock the doors."

Once Cadence had finished Celestia started speaking "I will try to keep Twilight occupied with various tasks, however should that fail and she comes after you, just call for me or Cadence in your mind. We will be there as soon as we can, but my advice is to run as quickly as you can if you have too and try to find somewhere safe."

On hearing this Harry felt a chill go down his spine as he processed what he was being told: Twilight wanted to mate with him and basically wouldn't take no for an answer. While Harry had nothing against Twilight, he just wasn't sure that either of them was ready for a relationship at the moment, particularly if it was forced on them because she was maturing.

"Alright, thank you for the warning. About how long does the heat last usually?"

"Around one week, all you have to do is stay hidden for that long and then Twilight should be back to normal." Celestia said before taking her leave while Cadence stayed behind.

"Harry, there is something else you should know: I have the ability to see how many mates a pony can potentially have. This ability is second nature to me and causes no harm to those that it is used on; when I used it on you when we first met, I saw that you have five potential mates in Equestria, one of them being Twilight. I do not know who the other four are or where they might be, or even when or if you will meet them during your or their lives; since Twilight is maturing, Celestia and I thought it best for you to know." The Princess of Love told her cousin before continuing "Now, it would be best if you get to your quarters as soon as possible, and remember to lock your door."

* * *

April 4, 998 PNMM

Four days later found Harry running as fast as he could through the Palace, his limp affecting his speed only slightly after his training with Captain Hammer. He had locked the door to his rooms as Celestia and Cadence had suggested, but Twilight had managed to break through them, despite the Princesses attempts at distracting her from trying to mate with him. Taking a chance he looked behind him to see Twilight bouncing towards him on all four hooves, her tail raised and pointing at him, reminding him of a cartoon he had caught a glimpse of once, before being thrown into that thrice damned cupboard for watching television while Dudley was watching.

As Harry ran the only thought running through his mind was _'At least the heat only lasts another two days, hopefully I can avoid her until then.'_ Unfortunately for Harry he failed to notice a closed door in front of him until his head collided with it, and everything went dark. As soon as Twilight saw the focus of her affections knocked out on the floor she wrapped him in a levitation field, and after checking to make sure that he was still breathing and not bleeding anywhere, walked off towards her tower, her friend in tow.

When he finally woke up Harry found himself lying on a bed, Twilight standing near it, her eyes half closed, just watching him; she also had a slightly creepy smile on her muzzle, and her mane was a frazzled mess, while one ear was twitching. As he took stock of the situation, he could feel a massive headache from the impact with the door, however aside from that he didn't feel any different, nor was there anything keeping him from getting up; before he could do or say anything however, Twilight spoke up "Hello Harry; I'm sorry that you knocked yourself out, are you alright?"

Deciding to answer her question as calmly as possible while trying to think of a way to escape without harming either of them Harry replied "Just a big headache, Twilight; I'm guessing that's from hitting the door. Where are we anyway?"

"You're in my tower; I brought you here because there's something I want to ask you: will you be my mate?"

When Twilight said this, two things went through Harry's mind: first being he now knew where he had to tell Celestia or Cadence to go in order to rescue him, should the need arise and second that Twilight confirmed what the Princesses had told him earlier that week, about the fact that she had chosen him as her mate. Thinking quickly Harry came up with a reply that he hoped would keep Twilight calm and would accept.

"Twilight, please think about what you are asking; I don't feel ready for a relationship of this type at this time in my life, do you think you are? Emotionally I mean."

For a moment it seemed like Twilight hadn't heard a thing Harry had said, but after a few tense moments the smile dropped from her muzzle while she sat down, head pointed towards the floor. It wasn't until Harry noticed her body shaking that he realized that she was crying; once again however before he could say anything Twilight began speaking "I'm sorry Harry, you're right; neither of us is really ready for a relationship right now." She trailed off when Harry got off the bed and wrapped his friend in a hug, and began to reassure her. "It's alright Twilight, you weren't thinking straight; maybe in a year or two, if you still want to, we can try dating."

At that moment the door to Twilight's Tower burst open and Cadence came running through, looking for Harry. However she stopped when she saw Harry holding Twilight and motioning to her that it was alright and that he was fine; Cadence just smiled and nodded before leaving the pair to comfort each other in a non-physical manner.

* * *

March 14, 999 PNMM

For the first time since officially being declared a Prince of Equestria, and four years to the day since he had arrived in Equestria, Harry was expected to attend the Grand Galloping Gala, per the request of Princess Celestia. When Harry heard this, he refused to attend unless Twilight was invited as well; after a day's consideration Celestia agreed to Harry's condition, but in return he had to actually mingle with the guests and not just stay in one area and talk with Twilight all night.

Now, on the night of the Gala, despite the fact that he was spending the night with his best friend, dressed in same forest green suit jacket and silver bowtie he had worn on Hearts and Hooves Day, Harry had walked over to the buffet tables to get Twilight some punch when he was approached by a pair of unicorns, one stallion, and one mare. The stallion had a blue mane and tail with a white coat, his Cutie Mark consisted of three crowns, while the mare had a light pink mane and tail, a white coat like the stallion, and three fleur-de-lys as her Cutie Mark; bringing a smile to his face, Harry greeted the pair as warmly as he could.

"Good evening, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, introducing himself and prompting the pair to do likewise.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, my name is Fancy Pants and this is my marefriend Fleur de Lys." The stallion replied bowing his head slightly while Fleur raised her right leg towards Harry, prompting him to lightly kiss her hoof in respect. On him doing this, Fleur smiled and after a moment withdrew her leg; Fancy Pants smiled as well, seeing that Harry had simply done this out of respect and followed proper decorum.

At that point Twilight walked over, curiosity taking over her mind as to why it was taking Harry so long to get a couple glasses of punch; however on seeing him talking to Fancy and Fleur she smiled and waited for a moment to join the conversation.

Finally Fleur mentioned that she was the granddaughter of the current Caneighdian Ambassador to Celestia's court, to which Harry mentioned that he was in fact Celestia's nephew, and one of her students. On hearing this Twilight walked up beside Harry and took the opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, fellow student of Princess Celestia. I hope my friend here has mentioned me." Twilight said, giving a small smile to Harry before focusing her attention on the other pair.

"I was just about to Twilight; you didn't give me a chance." Harry replied, sending Twilight a smile in response, while Fancy and Fleur just smiled and laughed slightly at the friendly jabs Harry and Twilight were sending at each other.

Before anypony could say something else, the group was interrupted by a commotion near the stage, where Blueblood was apparently trying to make the musicians that had been hired by Princess Celestia for the event to play something other than the waltz and other slow songs they had been playing all night.

The commotion was caused by Blueblood accidentally knocking a cello out of the hooves of an ash gray mare that after a moment both Harry and Twilight recognized as the same mare that had played at _The Salt Lick_ during their Hearts and Hooves date. Once Blueblood had apologized for the disturbance, which nopony thought was genuine for a second, Harry and Twilight made their way over to the mare; Fancy Pants and Fleur followed after a moment.

"Excuse me miss, are you all right?" Harry asked when they were close enough, the band taking a five minute break to let everything settle down.

"Yes I'm fine; thank you for asking though." The mare responded giving Harry a friendly smile, which fell away as her mouth opened in shock as she recognized who was talking to her. "You were at _The Salt Lick_ last month on Hearts and Hooves Day weren't you? You actually complimented me on my performance, while most ponies just walked past us." The mare said, getting excited by the fact that she was meeting a pair of ponies that appreciated her work and had taken the time to say so.

"Yes we were, and we did enjoy the music; you must be good if you're playing here at the Gala." Twilight said, wanting to calm the mare down before she passed out.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Harry, this is Twilight, and behind us are Fancy and Fleur."

"I'm Octavia, Octavia Philharmonica."

After the brief introduction Octavia had to start playing again, allowing Harry to ask Twilight for a dance, prompting Fancy to do the same with Fleur. As the two couples made their way onto the dance floor, they didn't notice Princesses Celestia and Cadence smiling at the scene.

* * *

June 9, 999 PNMM

Four months had passed since Harry and Twilight's date on Hearts and Hooves day, and since that time the pair had been on two other similar dates, including one with Fancy Pants and Fleur de Lys; however neither one wanted to take that first step and ask the other to be their special somepony. Despite this, Harry was starting to think back to what he had said when Twilight had gone into heat the first time, about trying to date in a year or two; unknown to him Twilight was thinking along the same lines and so she asked Harry to meet her in the Royal Garden in the afternoon.

As Harry made his way into the Garden he found Twilight sitting near the same fountain where he had first met Trixie, gazing into the water; when she heard him approach though she looked up and smiled. Once Harry had sat down beside her he began to speak "So what did you want to talk to me about Twilight?"

"Remember a year ago when I was all crazy and wanting to make you my mate?" When Harry nodded she continued "Well, you said that we might be able to try dating in a year or two, and then you asked me out for Hearts and Hooves day this year, and then twice more. Based off those events, I would say that we are ready emotionally to begin dating; I guess what I'm asking is: will you be my special somepony?"

When Twilight had finished she turned her head to look into the water again, staying silent to give Harry time to think about what she had just asked him. Fortunately for Twilight, it only took a few seconds for him to decide "Twilight, yes, I'll be your special somepony if you'll be mine."

When Harry said this, all Twilight could do was smile and nod before kissing Harry on the lips for the first time, but it stayed short as neither was quite ready to explore this new physical aspect of their friendship at the moment. The pair stayed in the Gardens until Celestia came looking for them, to see why they had not shown up for dinner. When they told her the news that they were now dating, the princess just hugged them in delight and told them that she had been waiting for this day ever since February.

* * *

_A/N: There is chapter 7, hopefully it all made sense. Edited 07/01/2013. Below is a scene that popped into my head after seeing _Man of Steel_ for later in the story._

As Harry, Twilight and the others watched Rarity ascend towards the sun on her gossamer wings, totally oblivious to what may happen, or even towards Rainbow Dash's attempts of winning the competition, Harry got a sinking feeling in his gut, which was confirmed by Pinkie Pie.

"TWITCHY TAIL! TWITCHY TAIL!"

On hearing that Harry let his instincts take over. "Twilight can you still cast that wing spell?" When she nodded, Harry continued. "Cast it on me now, before it's too late."

As Twilight cast the spell, the group noticed Rarity's wings evaporate and their friend start to plummet to her death, causing Harry to leap off the cloud they were on before the spell had finished taking effect. The last thing Twilight and the others saw before the air burst into a kaleidoscope of colour as Rainbow Dash shattered the visible light spectrum was Harry falling after Rarity, one leg stretched out towards her.


	8. Chapter 8

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro; Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling; Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

* * *

June 1, 1000 PNMM

Nearly a year had passed since Harry and Twilight officially started dating, however in that time they had not gone beyond a kiss goodnight, or the occasional kiss while studying. This was mostly because the pair were still focused on their studies with Princess Celestia, but also because they wanted to take things slowly and make the choice to progress further when they felt they were ready emotionally.

Harry had mentioned that Cadence informed him about potentially having five mates, half expecting Twilight to fly off the handle over this, until he remembered that Cadence had also said that four or five mares would choose a single stallion to share their lives with. Twilight told him in return that Celestia and Cadence had informed her about this as well, shortly after she had recovered from her first heat; she also said that Trixie had expressed some interest about joining her and Harry in her last letter to the pair. At the time she was about to put a show on in Hoofington, having decided that she would continue the travelling stage magic show her parents started four years ago. When Twilight told Harry about the contents of the letter, he was shocked but eventually accepted the fact that Trixie liked him as well.

Earlier that morning, Twilight had received a letter from the Mayor of Ponyville, confirming her as the town's new librarian; Twilight had until the Summer Sun Celebration to put everything in order and move into the library, which doubled as her living quarters. Harry had also received his assignment to Ponyville as the new guard, the only one in the small town; despite the fact that it was right on the edge of the Everfree Forest very few disturbances happened there; when Harry learned this he felt a chill go down his back, as though things were about to change for this town very soon.

After a few discussions Harry and Twilight decided that they would live together at the Ponyville Library, at least until Harry found a place of his own. Despite being a Prince of Equestria, Harry felt it was more important to earn and do things for himself rather than have them delivered to him on a silver platter. This was a point of contention between him and Blueblood, whom had still not accepted the fact that there was another Prince and much more closely related to Princess Celestia than he was; despite this, things had remained peaceful in the Palace, and as the Summer Sun Celebration approached all Harry and Twilight could think about was starting their new lives in Ponyville.

* * *

June 20-21, 1000 PNMM

Harry was finishing his packing, ready to head down to Ponyville tomorrow when Twilight burst into his rooms, in a complete panic; hurrying over, Harry wrapped his forelegs around her and calmed her down.

"What's wrong Twilight?"

"Harry, do you remember five years ago, when you told me about your mother and how she became Nightmare Moon?" when Harry nodded Twilight continued "I just reread the legend of Nightmare Moon, it says that on the longest day of the thousandth year, she will return; that's tomorrow Harry, Nightmare Moon comes back tomorrow!"

"Alright Twilight calm down, have you spoken to Princess Celestia about this yet?" Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing so Twilight wouldn't panic again.

"I had Spike send her a letter, but the only response was her telling me to relax. That and that she wants us to oversee preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow in Ponyville. Before sending the letter, I tried to find information on the Elements of Harmony but couldn't find anything. The only book that referenced them was in 'Lost Treasures of Equestria, volume three', and all it said was that the Elements had been lost centuries ago; I even checked the Royal Archives and still nothing."

"Twilight, we have to go to Ponyville tomorrow anyway, so how about this: we spend the rest of the day trying to find information about the Elements here in Canterlot, we go to Ponyville as early as possible tomorrow and make sure everything is ready for the Celebration, and then we see if maybe there is something in the Ponyville Library about the Elements, or if somepony there knows something. Does that sound alright to you?" Harry asked, hoping that his marefriend would accept this.

"Alright Harry, I'm just worried that something bad might happen."

"Something good may happen as well: for all we know my mother might have gotten over whatever changed her into Nightmare Moon in the first place. All the same though, I won't let anything happen to you." Harry said seriously before nuzzling Twilight's cheek, causing her to blush slightly before she left the room and returned to her own rooms.

Later that day, after saying good bye to Fancy Pants, Fleur de Lys, and Octavia and promising to write them as soon as and as often as possible, Harry and Twilight looked through half a dozen shelves in the Archives, trying to find something that may help with locating the Elements. After six hours of searching they finally called it quits and retired for the evening.

Despite his promise to Twilight, Harry had difficulty sleeping that night, his dreams filled with images of either Twilight or Princess Celestia being gravely injured by Nightmare Moon. Despite the nightmares, the final dream had one bright spot: Harry found himself standing in a crumbling room, similar to the throne room, surrounded by six lights, four of which Harry felt a pull towards; before he could explore this new dream however, Harry was awoken by somepony knocking on his door with their hoof.

Getting out of his bed, Harry opened the door to find Twilight and Spike standing in the hall, Twilight looking both excited and nervous at the same time. After a few moments Spike spoke up.

"Wow Harry, you don't look so good."

"Had trouble sleeping last night; Twilight are you ready to head to Ponyville after breakfast?" Harry asked wanting to focus on the main events of today: the pairs move to Ponyville and search for information on the Elements of Harmony.

"I'm just packing up the last few things I wanted to take with me today, what about you?" Twilight asked in return, concerned over the fact that Harry looked like he hadn't gotten a single hour of uninterrupted rest during the night.

"I finished yesterday afternoon, just let me grab some breakfast and then we can head out." He said before walking out the door and headed for the Dining Hall. Twenty minutes later Harry joined Twilight and Spike in an open top chariot, which shortly after took to the air and headed in the direction of Ponyville.

* * *

June 21, 1000 PNMM

After Harry, Twilight, and Spike exited the chariot and thanked the Pegasi pilots for the smooth ride from Canterlot, they made their way towards the library so Twilight could see the interior and take a look at her living quarters. As they walked through the main square they were surprised when a pink coated Earth Pony mare with an equally pink mane seemed to hover for a moment when she saw them before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

"Twilight, who or what was that?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we'll find out. Spike and I can find the library just fine on our own, why don't you start checking over preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration; I'll take weather and the music, you can take food and the decorations? The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can start looking for information on the Elements."

"Sure Twilight, do you want me to bring you anything for lunch?"

"I'll pick something up during the day, thanks for asking though. I'll see you later at the library." Twilight said before giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and then walked off. Harry decided that it would be best to check on the decorations first, seeing as he was already in the main square. However as he looked around there was no sign of any work being done; while he knew that it was important for this to be completed on time and as quickly as possible so that he and Twilight could try to find some information on the Elements, Harry felt that it would be alright if he went over to Sweet Apple Acres first and checked back later.

After a five minute walk Harry found himself looking over a vast orchard, aptly filled with apple trees; as he passed through the main entrance he heard another pony yell, quickly looking in the direction of the sound he saw an orange coated Earth Pony mare, with a Cutie Mark being a trio of apples, her blond mane and tail ironically in ponytails, and wearing a Stetson hat pivot on her forelegs and proceeded to kick a tree with her back legs. This caused all of the apples in the tree to fall into baskets placed around the tree, before the pony crossed her right foreleg over her left and closed her eyes.

"Good afternoon, I'm Harry Potter; I've been asked by Princess Celestia to check on preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow." Harry said, walking over and introducing himself, causing the mare to grab his left fore hoof and start shaking it rapidly.

"Well hi there, I'm Applejack; pleasure to meet you Harry. Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, home of the best apples in Equestria."

Even though she let go of his hoof, his leg continued to shake for several seconds before settling down; once it had, Harry just looked at the mare for a moment before speaking again. "Thank you Miss. Applejack; I believe that you are responsible for the food at the Celebration tomorrow, could you please tell me what you intend to have, or provide me with a list?"

"I can do better than that: how about you sample some?"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt; so long as it doesn't take too long." As soon as Harry said this, Applejack rushed over to a triangle and started ringing it with a spoon "Soup's on everypony!" She called out.

At that moment Harry was picked up in a stampede of other ponies and quickly placed at a table, which quickly began to fill up with various apple products, accompanied by Applejack, who was saying the names of both the products and apparently the names of the ponies, before proceeding to shove an apple in his mouth.

Chewing and swallowing quickly, Harry emptied his mouth before deciding that he really couldn't spend any more time there. "Wait a moment, this is nice and all, but I really need to get going." He said as he got up from the table and tried to walk towards the main entrance of the orchard, however before he could get very far he was interrupted by a small filly's voice.

"Can't you stay for lunch?"

When Harry heard this, he couldn't help but look down into the filly's eyes and his resistance collapsed; sighing lightly, his head slumped towards the ground and accepted his fate, making a mental note to never look into the eyes of another filly. "Alright, I guess I can stay for lunch." This statement caused all of the other ponies in the area to cheer.

* * *

One hour later Harry slowly made his way back towards the main square of Ponyville when a cyan blur passed overhead, catching his eye; looking ahead he saw that the blur was headed for Twilight, with Spike beside her, standing next to a mud puddle, gazing up at the sky not noticing the said blur.

On seeing this, Harry regretfully moved into a gallop, barely managing to get in front of Twilight and move her out of the way slightly before he was hit by the blur and thrown into the puddle. Shaking his head, Harry found a cyan coated Pegasus mare on his back, which for some reason started laughing before she got up and started hovering above him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Twilight asked, making her way over and helping him out of the mud; once Harry was back on dry ground Twilight glared at the Pegasus before speaking to her. "Let me guess, you would be Rainbow Dash?"

"The one and only, why, you heard of me?"

"I've heard that you are supposed to be keeping the sky clear for the Summer Sun Celebration and all I see is a Pegasus who isn't doing their job and flying into other ponies, knocking them into mud and not even apologizing for it." When Twilight finished her tirade towards Rainbow, the Pegasus proceeded to bring a rain swollen cloud, placed it over Harry, and then jumped on it six or seven times, forcing the rain out and onto Harry, causing his mane to droop over his eyes and horn. Seconds later she flew around him so quickly a small tornado formed around him, causing the moisture in his mane to dry up, leaving it a mess.

When Rainbow and Spike saw his new mane style they fell over laughing, while Twilight just frowned and stayed silent, while Harry shook his head trying and failing to make his mane a little neater. After a few minutes, he gave up and decided to check on the decorations once more.

"Twilight, I'll see you later; I'm going to check on the decorations, hopefully they'll be up by now." He said before walking towards the town hall, where as he got closer he saw several ponies bringing ribbons and various other items into the hall.

On entering he saw a white coated Unicorn mare with a Tyrian purple mane, and a trio of diamonds as her Cutie Mark fussing over the placement of a red bow on a column and didn't notice Harry walking towards her. "Good afternoon Miss." Harry said before being cut off by the mare

"Just a moment please sir, I'm in the zone as it were." After a few more minutes of the mare checking the decorations around the room, she turned to face Harry and promptly shrieked when she saw his mane.

"What ever happened to your mane!?" The mare asked once she had recovered.

"It's a long story, I'm just checking on the decorations for the Celebration, and then I'll be out of your mane."

"My mane? What about your mane?" the mare said before dragging Harry off towards a building that looked like a giant carousel fittingly named The Carousel Boutique.

"I almost forgot to introduce myself; I am Rarity, an aspiring fashion designer here in Ponyville." Rarity said as she worked on properly combing and taming the fashion disaster in front of her, prompting Harry to properly introduce himself and explain his presence in the town.

"Hello Rarity, I'm Harry Potter; Princess Celestia sent a friend and I from Canterlot to oversee the preparations for the festival tomorrow. Thank you for fixing my mane, but I'm afraid I must be going; for the record my friend is the new librarian in town and I'm the new guard. Goodbye Miss. Rarity, a pleasure to meet you." Harry said, nodding his head towards the mare that was in a state of shock over the news that he was from Canterlot.

Harry quickly made his way out of the building and spotted Twilight heading towards a giant tree with Spike on her back and a yellow coated Pegasus mare walking behind her.

Walking over Harry greeted Twilight with a kiss on the cheek before turning to the Pegasus "Hello Miss, how are you?" The Pegasus reacted by glancing away from Harry, causing her pink mane to cover one eye. On seeing this, Harry glanced at Twilight with a raised eyebrow; silently questioning her if this mare was alright.

"Harry, this is Fluttershy; she's in charge of the music for tomorrow. It sounds wonderful, and with Rainbow Dash having finally cleared the sky everything is ready on that front as well. Are the decorations ready and the food taken care of?"

"The Town Hall looks magnificent and there should be no problem with the food; at least so long as you like apples. Did you have a chance to look up the Elements of Harmony in the library?" Harry asked, moving towards the door of the library.

"Not yet, and I haven't had a chance to ask anypony about them either. We just have to hope that there is something in this library that will help us." Twilight said before she opened the door and walked inside, Harry following close behind with Spike beside him. Once the trio were inside though, Harry noticed that it was a little too dark, especially since it was only late afternoon and the sun wasn't supposed to set for several hours. It wasn't until Twilight asked about the light switch that the lights came on and revealed what was possibly everypony in town gathered in the main room of the library. As soon as Harry saw this he could only think _'Oh Boy'._

* * *

_A/N: Here is the edited version of Chapter 8. Edited 07/01/2013_


	9. Chapter 9

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro; Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling; Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

* * *

June 21, 1000 PNMM

Once Harry recovered from the shock of seeing all of the town's residents gathered in the library's main room, he noticed the pink coated Earth Pony from earlier in the day saying something to Twilight. Harry was unable to tell what the other pony was saying as she was talking extremely fast; deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, and despite knowing that Twilight would be extremely upset with him, he walked towards a table which held a selection of cupcakes and other pastries when he was stopped by Applejack.

"Howdy Harry, what do ya think of the party?"

Once more taking a look around the room, Harry was impressed at the decorations that had been put up in the time it had taken him and Twilight to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Despite the fact that he knew it was important to find anything about the Elements of Harmony, Harry was not expecting the party to last more than a few hours at most; with this in mind he turned his attention back to Applejack whom was waiting patiently for an answer.

"It looks like everypony will have fun; I'm guessing that the pony that organised this is the one talking to Twilight right now?"

"Yep, that's Pinkie Pie; she's Ponyville's party specialist. She likes to throw parties for any reason: every time she meets a new pony, that night there's a party; not a week goes by without Pinkie celebrating something."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry replied with a smile, having resumed his walk towards the pastries while speaking with Applejack; he was about to take a cupcake when Twilight rushed past him, her mane and tail looking as though it was on fire. Glancing around he saw Pinkie pour hot sauce on a cupcake before eating it; once he saw that Harry decided that he really wasn't hungry, despite Pinkie saying that it was good.

"Would you excuse me, I'm going to check up on Twilight." Harry said, nodding his head towards Applejack who just smiled and started to walk towards Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, whom had somehow managed to make it inside the library before Harry, Spike, and Twilight, despite being behind them while they were outside.

Before Harry could make it to the stairs leading to the library's second floor, and presumably Twilight's bedroom, along with his, Harry was blocked by Pinkie Pie appearing in front of him, not saying anything. Unnerved by the silence and intense stare coming from this mare, Harry decided to break the silence.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Oh my gosh another new pony! Do you remember when I first saw you in the main square and I was all surprised at seeing you and then I rushed off so I could plan your welcoming party?" the mare said very quickly, not seeming to take a breath in her rush to speak. Before Harry could do or say anything in response Applejack, who had noticed Pinkie moving towards Harry, came to his rescue.

"Alright Pinkie, that's enough; you let him be, he was trying to check on his friend. Harry, go on, make sure she's alright; Pinkie's special hot sauce is more powerful than Neighponese wasabi."

"Thanks Applejack, I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry replied before trotting up the stairs and headed for what was presumably Twilight's room, as it was the only one with a closed door. On reaching the door, Harry hesitated for a moment before knocking his hoof against it slightly and then opened it. Sticking his head through the opening he saw Twilight lying on her bed, the pillow clutched between her forelegs; Harry walked over to her side and gave her a brief hug before speaking.

"Twilight, are you going to be alright?"

"Eventually Harry; it's just how can we do any research on the Elements of Harmony with this party going on?"

"I know Twilight, hopefully it'll end in a couple of hours; until then we should be downstairs with the rest of the town. These are our neighbours, and staying out of sight during a party that they put together to welcome us here might make them think they can't talk to us about any problems they have or something they're looking for to read. All I ask is that you come downstairs for an hour or two and meet some of the other ponies. We can ask if anypony knows about the Elements while we're at it." Harry said, before smiling at Twilight and turned to make his way back to the party. Behind him he heard Twilight exhale sharply but not say anything, knowing that Harry was right.

* * *

Once Harry re-entered the main room of the library he saw that Pinkie had somehow managed to fit a pool sized punch bowl into the library and ponies were jumping off a diving board into it, with no regard towards the safety of the books around them. After taking a few minutes to shake off his surprise at the sheer randomness of this Harry spotted Rarity and Fluttershy standing near another table with a regular sized punch bowl and several glasses and started to walk towards them.

As Harry made his way over he saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash engaged in what looked like foreleg wrestling, and at the moment Rainbow was winning. That changed when Applejack started to push her opponents' hoof towards the surface of the table they were using; as Harry walked by he heard a chorus of cheers and groans as Applejack finally won, but he put it out of his mind as he neared the other two mares.

"Hello again Miss. Rarity, my apologies for rushing out of your store earlier; I had just remembered that I had promised to meet my friend here." Harry said, trying to explain his sudden departure earlier that day.

"No apologies are needed Mr. Potter, Celestia knows I've left in a hurry to meet with my friends before." Rarity replied, smiling at the stallion.

"Please, just call me Harry; as I said at your store I'm the new guard for Ponyville, so if there is a problem that you or the other residents are having that would require a response from the Guard please bring it to my attention." Harry replied back before glancing at Fluttershy who was again hiding behind her mane and looking away from Harry. Deciding to see if something was wrong, or if he had done something accidentally to her Harry began to speak once more.

"Excuse Miss. is something wrong?"

On hearing Harry speak directly to her Fluttershy just replied with a soft squeak and knelt to the floor, trying to hide behind Rarity, who after getting a raised eyebrow from Harry explained the situation.

"I'm sorry Harry but Fluttershy is very, well, shy to say the least, especially when she meets new ponies. She should warm up to you by the end of the party though."

Rarity's statement about the end of the party cause Harry to glance at a clock and to his shock, it showed that it was nearly midnight already. It seemed that time was passing quickly during his conversations with the various mares during the party; it also reminded him that he had wanted to ask Pinkie about when the party would end.

Looking around Harry saw Spike dancing like a fool with a lamp shade on his head in the middle of the room while Twilight appeared to be looking through a pile of books, getting some odd looks from the other attendees. Shaking his head Harry walked over to where Pinkie was standing, eating what looked to be a sandwich, except for the fact that the 'bread' was two cupcakes and the filling was a slice of cake, which she proceeded to eat in one bite, nearly causing Harry to lose what was left of his lunch. Finally standing close enough so that Pinkie could hear him without Harry yelling, he spoke up.

"Excuse me Pinkie, but how long is this party going to last?"

"Until everypony leaves for Town Hall to watch the sunrise silly." Pinkie replied before bouncing onto the dance floor where she proceeded to start a conga line.

On hearing that the party would last the rest of the night Harry was extremely annoyed, as he had been hoping that it would have ended by now so that he and Twilight would have a bit of peace to conduct their research into the Elements of Harmony. Now though, with the sun coming up in less than five hours by the time they got that peace, it might be too late.

* * *

Before Harry knew what was happening, the last few hours before the Summer Sun Celebration passed and he was being herded towards the Town Hall by Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy of all ponies, having finally gotten over most of her shyness towards Harry.

On arriving in the Hall, Harry found himself standing next to Twilight and Spike waiting for the ceremony to begin; as they waited Harry couldn't help but shake the feeling that Twilight was right about something bad happening today. Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the ceremony starting with Fluttershy conducting a choir of birds after the Mayer's short speech.

'_Harry something's wrong; Aunt Celestia is missing and nopony saw her leave for Ponyville.'_ Cadence's voice echoed through Harry's head, instantly grabbing his attention. Focusing on Cadence, Harry sent a thought back.

'_Cadence, did Aunt Celestia say anything to you about the return of either Princess Luna or Nightmare Moon? When was the last time you saw her?'_

'_Sorry Harry, she didn't say anything to me about it, and I haven't seen her since last night.'_

During Harry's mental conversation with his cousin, an Alicorn had appeared on the stage however instead of the white coat and pastel coloured mane of Princess Celestia, this Alicorn had a midnight blue coat and mane that resembled the night sky; Nightmare Moon had returned and seemingly overthrown Princess Celestia.

On seeing the dark being his mother had become Harry was frozen in shock as Rainbow Dash tried to charge towards her, only to be held back by Applejack. It wasn't until Nightmare Moon declared that the night would last forever that Harry finally started to move; before he could do anything Twilight stopped him.

"Harry don't do anything right now, we need to get back to the library to properly plan out what we are going to do."

Right after she whispered this into Harry's ear, Nightmare Moon transformed herself into a mist and exited the Town Hall, causing panic amongst the residents of the town; for their part Harry, Twilight, and Spike used the confusion to slip away and headed for the library, not noticing Rainbow Dash following them.

As soon as Twilight entered the library, the party having been cleaned up at her insistence an hour ago, she started to search through the various shelves that she hadn't been able to search during the party, while Harry did the same in a different section. Meanwhile Spike, exhausted from staying up all night and partying went upstairs and fell asleep.

At that moment Rainbow Dash burst into the library through an open window and began peppering the pair with questions about their presence in Ponyville, even accusing them of being spies. Right after she said this Applejack and the four other ponies the pair had met during their tour of Ponyville yesterday walked in.

"They're not spies Rainbow, but I do reckon they know what's going on." Applejack said, moving towards Harry with a neutral expression on her face.

"Two days ago Twilight was reading about the Legend of Nightmare Moon, how on the longest day of the thousandth year she would return to bring eternal night. The only thing that has a chance of stopping her are a set of tools called the Elements of Harmony; the problem is that they've been lost for centuries and we haven't been able to find a book anywhere that mentions where they might be, if they even still exist." Harry explained, causing Pinkie to walk over to a section neither Harry nor Twilight had reached yet and pulled out a book.

"Here you go, Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide. It was shelved under E."

Twilight took the book and started to glance through it, all the while the other ponies looked on with various expressions, from slight suspicion on Rainbow's part to hopeful on Harry's.

"It says that of the six Elements, only five are known: Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, and Loyalty; the sixth is a complete mystery. The last place they were seen was in the castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, deep in the Everfree Forest." Twilight said after five minutes of searching; on hearing where the Elements supposedly were Harry started to leave the room for upstairs.

"Twilight I'm going to get my guard equipment and then head for the Everfree, I'll be right back."

On reaching his room in the library, Harry found that his armour and helmet had been placed on a rack and shelf respectfully, while his sword and shield were hanging on a wall by the door. After five minutes Harry was fully equipped with a long sword in a scabbard along his left side, a kite shield on his back, the helmet placed on his head, and his chest protector.

Entering the main room once more he saw that Twilight and the others had already left, leaving a note on a table near the main entrance for him; picking it up with his magic, Harry read it.

'Harry, meet us at the entrance to the Everfree; we're going with you after the Elements.

Twilight'

Setting the note back down on the table Harry left the library and started to gallop towards the forest, hoping to catch up with Twilight before they got very far. After ten minutes he arrived to find all six mares waiting for him, talking to each other.

"I can't ask any of you to come with me and Harry in there. We knew about this, so we're going to try to stop it." Twilight said as Harry came up and stopped beside her.

"No can do, sugar cube. We sure ain't letting any friend of ours going into that creepy place alone. We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple." Applejack replied before posing a question to Harry.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you coming along with all that gear?"

"I have personal business with Nightmare Moon; in a way she's my mother."

* * *

A/N_: Edited 07/01/2013. Below is an idea from reviewer freefall-gypsy:_

Harry has a thestral as an anigamus form which he turns into and tries to save Sirius at the ministry in fifth year, he falls through the veil and ends up in Ponyville any time after the Zecora episode he is also somehow the master of Death so his cutie mark would be the deathly hollows mark, at first the only pony who can see him is Fluttershy (because she has to have seen animals die) and he explains/makes up that someone cursed his entire species to only be seen if a pony has seen someone die, Fluttershy talks to twilight and then they talk to Zecora and find a way to make sure he is seen by everyone (Twilight does a magic spell) his Marauder nickname becomes his actual name some suggestions are Shadowed Moon, Eclipsed, Eclipse, Hallowed Night, Shadowed Night, pairing Rainbow dash, or Fluttershy.


	10. Chapter 10

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro; Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling; Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

* * *

"I have personal business with Nightmare Moon; in a way she's my mother."

After Harry said this the other ponies, except for Twilight, stepped back from the stallion, shocked expressions on their faces.

"How can Nightmare Moon be your mother if she's been gone for a thousand years?" Applejack asked in return.

"I'll explain on the way, we're wasting time; the longer the night lasts the greater the damage to Equestria." Harry replied before taking the first step into the Everfree, quickly followed by Twilight; the rest of the group stood outside the forest for a minute before deciding to go in after the pair.

As they walked through the forest Harry explained how he was actually born a thousand years ago, right before the initial rise of Nightmare Moon, and his father had brought him to a place where time passed differently, and how from his perspective only fifteen years or so had gone by. He continued explaining about his training for the Germane Guard and his tutelage with Twilight under Princess Celestia, while mentioning the fact that he was declared a Prince of Equestria four and a half years ago; on hearing this Rarity fainted and collapsed onto a couch that randomly appeared.

Once the unicorn had recovered questions came quickly, from Rainbow Dash asking about whether or not they had met the Wonderbolts, to which Harry replied that they had not despite a few opportunities to do so, to Rarity asking about the various individuals that made up the high society of Canterlot; however again Harry had to tell her that he and Twilight didn't really socialize with the nobility of Canterlot.

Eventually the questions did come to an end, although this was more because they had started to walk along the top of a cliff, being careful not to get too close to the edge; moments before the group would have made it across the ground fell out from under them, causing Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to hover in the air before they managed to grab hold of Rarity and Pinkie Pie and flew them to the ground below the cliff to safety.

Meanwhile Applejack managed to catch hold of a tree root with her rear legs, stopping her from falling over the new edge of the cliff, and just managed to catch Twilight before she fell. Harry had dropped to the rear of the group right before they started across and just missed the ground falling out from beneath him. Drawing his sword, he used it as a makeshift brake to control his slide towards Applejack and Twilight, making sure not to put too much pressure on the blade, lest it snap.

As he reached the two mares Harry noticed both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ready to catch Twilight in case she fell; it was then that Harry noticed the root keeping Applejack from falling was starting to let go from the soil, causing her to slide towards the edge a bit.

"Twilight you have to let go; I'll be honest, I know this looks bad but trust me when I say that you'll be alright." Applejack said, feeling the root loosen a bit more.

"Okay, I'll trust you." Twilight said before releasing her grip on Applejack and fell towards the bottom of the cliff. Seconds later she found herself in the grip of both pegasi, before feeling the ground secure under her hooves.

Meanwhile, back on the cliff Harry was helping Applejack get up and looking for a safe way down to join the others. Noticing a series of ledges that had been formed when the cliff face fell away, Applejack pointed them out to Harry and was about to start making her way down when Harry spoke up.

"Miss. Applejack, thank you for stopping Twilight from falling; if you need help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Harry said bowing his head towards Applejack before he jumped down to the first ledge, quickly followed by the mare.

Once reunited the group continued down a path that cut through the forest, after Harry had conveyed his thanks to both pegasi, causing Rainbow Dash to start making prideful statements about how she and Fluttershy had saved Twilight, while Fluttershy hid behind her mane once again; nearly fifteen minutes later, Harry and Twilight had moved slightly in front to privately discuss what they might find or have to face when they reached the castle.

"Harry, if we don't find the Elements, or if we can't get them to work we need a backup plan for dealing with Nightmare Moon; I'm sorry to ask this of you, and I can't believe that I'm actually considering this, but you are the only one who has had Guard training." Twilight said softly, making sure that the other five mares didn't overhear her talking.

Staying silent for a minute Harry read between the lines and thought about what Twilight was asking him to do.

"Twilight, I am not comfortable with trying to kill my own mother; that being said however, I will do what I must to protect Equestria. I want to try to talk to Nightmare Moon first though; perhaps we can get her to leave my mother's body peacefully. If it comes to it though, I will try to injure her enough that she'll be focused on healing herself and only kill as a last resort." Harry replied, accepting the fact that he might have to commit matricide before this task was over.

* * *

Taking a moment to look ahead Harry saw a manticore jump out onto the path and started growling at the group. After a few seconds the manticore started to move closer when surprisingly Rarity moved forward and bucked the predator in the face with her rear hooves; this stunned it long enough for Harry to shrug his shield off his back, place it on his left foreleg, draw his sword and strap it to his right foreleg with a bit of help from his magic. Finally Harry reared up and stood on his rear hooves, the training stance developed five years ago had become Harry's preferred fighting stance.

"Girls get behind me quick!" Harry called out, causing Rainbow Dash and Applejack who were about to attack the manticore to return to the relative safety of the group. On seeing Harry standing on his rear hooves, shield held in front protecting his upper body, his sword angled towards the ground, the manticore charged towards the stallion, while Harry stood his ground, waiting.

Once it was close enough, the manticore reared up and swung its right forepaw down, trying to swat Harry out of the way like a bug to get at the mares behind him. In response Harry counter-swung his shield up and away from him to deflect the blow while at the same time bringing his sword up in a diagonal slash, the flat of the blade towards his opponent, intending to injure the manticore enough for the girls to escape but not kill the beast.

"WAIT!" Fluttershy yelled, suddenly appearing between the combatants. The manticore paused in mid swing from surprise while Harry managed to switch from a slash to a downward stab, burying his sword blade in the soil, missing the yellow Pegasus by inches.

On seeing Fluttershy step out in front of Harry, the manticore raised its right paw once more, but lowered it after Fluttershy blinked her eyes twice, before sticking its left forepaw pad up towards her, revealing a thorn embedded in its paw. Fluttershy then gripped the base of the thorn with her teeth and pulled it out, causing the manticore to roar in pain.

"Fluttershy!" The mares behind Harry shouted, getting ready to charge the manticore while Harry withdrew his sword from the soil and readied it once more. However the six ponies calmed down when they saw the manticore hugging the Pegasus and licking her face, causing her mane to have a cowlick look. After a minute of this, the manticore released her and disappeared back into the forest allowing the ponies to continue on their way.

"How did you know that removing the thorn would calm the manticore down?" Twilight asked, surprised at the events that had just occurred, while Harry re-sheathed his sword and slung his shield across his back once more.

"I didn't, but sometimes every creature needs to be shown a little kindness."

After another twenty minutes of walking and Pinkie Pie breaking into song about facing one's fears and 'Giggling at the Ghosties', causing a stand of frightening looking trees to disappear once all seven ponies started to laugh in reaction to Pinkie's song, Harry and the mares reached a river with no obvious way across. As they stood on the riverbank, a great water serpent breached the surface, drenching the group with a wall of water.

Before Harry could draw his sword once more, the serpent began speaking and complaining about his damaged mustache, causing the ponies to notice the half of the serpent's orange mustache was missing. The next thing Harry knew Rarity had ripped a scale from the serpent's body and cut her tail off, before using her magic to attach it to the serpent's face. Grateful for Rarity's generosity, the serpent allowed them to cross the river by walking over his body before bidding them adieu and returned to the depths of the river.

Finally the group spotted the castle ahead of them but on the other side of a chasm, with a ruined bridge hanging down. Rainbow Dash decided to fly into the chasm and pick up one end of the bridge, before carrying it to the other side and started to secure what was left of the railings to a pair of still standing stakes. As Rainbow was doing this, a fog bank suddenly rolled in and blocked Harry and the others from seeing her, however they could hear Rainbow being tempted with leadership of an aerial acrobatics team called the Shadowbolts. After a few minutes the fog dissipated revealing Rainbow Dash flying over the bridge heading back towards them; on being asked why she turned down the offer, she just said that she wouldn't leave her friends.

* * *

On entering the main hall of the castle Harry, Twilight, and the others found a pedestal with a large sphere on it, with five arms sticking out each with a smaller sphere on them. Quickly Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went back and forth carrying one until all five were on the ground in front of everypony.

"There's only five here, and we don't know which is which; there's only these strange symbols on them." Rarity said turning to Twilight who was examining the spheres.

"We don't need to tell which is which, the Elements only work as a group. The sixth won't appear without some sort of spark."

"Alright ladies, let's go back outside and make sure Nightmare Moon wasn't following us." Applejack said leading the other four mares out of the building, leaving Twilight and Harry alone. For a few moments things were quiet as Twilight tried to figure out what kind of spark would cause the sixth element to appear, when a miniature tornado formed around the spheres and started to draw them upwards towards the ceiling. On seeing this Harry jumped into the tornado right before it disappeared in a blinding flash, causing Twilight to look away.

"Twilight!" Applejack called out, rushing back into the hall with the other mares and started to run around the room in a panic; however they stopped when they saw that while Twilight was fine, Harry had gone missing. It was then that Rarity looked out a window and saw a flash of light in a room at the top of a tower, and let the others know, causing them to gallop towards the tower.

* * *

Once the world had stopped spinning around him Harry found himself lying on the floor, looking towards Nightmare Moon as she proceeded to smash the Element spheres into pieces. As soon as this happened Harry felt that there would be no point in trying to use the Elements even if Twilight and the others found him.

Seeing as she was distracted, Harry rose to his hooves and re-armed himself; only when he was ready did Harry make a move towards the Alicorn causing her to notice him.

"Such bravery from a single pony; tell me stallion, what is your name?" Nightmare Moon said, deciding not to outright destroy this stallion at the moment. As she had watched these seven ponies get closer to the castle, she saw how five of the mares embodied the known Elements, while this stallion had shown naught but courage even when facing an enraged manticore. Despite this grudging respect for the stallion, she felt that should a fight ensue she would emerge victorious with little effort.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I am the son of the Lunar Princess, whose body you are possessing. I will ask Princess Celestia about finding you a place to live in peace, but only if you leave her body peacefully." Harry replied, deciding to try the carrot and crop approach before attacking her directly with his sword.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to decline Harry, after all I am an Alicorn and you are but a single Unicorn; do you really think you can win?"

"Do you not realize what would happen to Equestria if the night were to last forever? Crops will be unable to grow, plants will wither and die without the Sun, the climate would shift, and Equestria would be covered in nothing but ice and snow like the northlands." Harry said, trying to make Nightmare Moon see reason while preparing himself mentally for the task of attacking his own mother. It was at this moment that Twilight and the others burst into the chamber and saw Harry facing Nightmare Moon, but as the Alicorn's attention was on Harry, they were not noticed.

* * *

When Twilight saw that the Element spheres were in pieces she nearly gave up hope, but right before she did she thought back to the events of her journey to this castle, about how honest Applejack was on the cliff, how kind Fluttershy was towards the manticore, how Pinkie Pie was able to get them all to laugh with a silly song, how generous Rarity was cutting off her own tail and giving it to that water serpent, and how loyal Rainbow Dash was towards her friends even when tempted with leadership of an aerial acrobatics team.

It was then that she realized that the Elements had been with her all along and that Harry had been right: if she had spent more time at the party getting to know these mares and trying to make friends instead of looking through books for hours, she would have realized that these five mares were her and Harry's friends as soon as they met each other.

As Twilight finished thinking, the pieces of the Element spheres began to hover and orbit around the five mares that had accompanied her on the journey, causing both Harry and Nightmare Moon to start in surprise. Before she could do anything Harry fired a time spell at her, causing her to slow down from his perspective, and quickly swung the flat of his sword into the side of her head, stunning her for a few moments.

While this was happening, the pieces of the Element spheres had reformed into necklaces and placed themselves on each of the mares; at this point the sixth Element appeared, in the form a tiara, and rested on Twilight's head. Seeing that the Elements had appeared, Harry dove out of the way right before a rainbow coloured beam encircled Nightmare Moon and threw her towards the far end of the chamber; a few seconds after the Element beam had hit the Alicorn, there was another bright flash of light. When it faded in place of Nightmare Moon, there was an indigo coated filly lying on the floor; as for Twilight and her new friends now that she had accepted them, they were slowly getting up from the floor, having fallen down after the Elements had activated. Seeing that his marefriend and the others were alright, and after re-sheathing his sword and placing his shield on his back once more Harry made his way over to the filly, who on seeing him approach tried to make herself as small as possible. When he was close enough Harry spoke up.

"Hi Mom."

A/N: Once again many apologies for the lateness of this chapter, real life took over for a couple months. I will try to have the next chapter out in two weeks but no promises.


	11. Chapter 11

Son of the Moon

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro; Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling; Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

* * *

"Hi Mom."

When the filly heard this she turned her head and gazed into Harry's face, however she showed no sign of recognition for a few minutes. When the silence started to get awkward she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you. You called me mom; you believe that you are my son?"

"Princess, do you recall a stallion named The Doctor?" Harry asked quietly deciding to take a different route to getting her memories back in order. When the filly nodded, Harry continued. "Apparently nearly one thousand years ago, you had a foal with him; that foal was me."

On hearing that her eyes grew wide and proceeded to launch herself at Harry, wrapping her forelegs around Harry's neck.

"Oh my little moonpie, I've missed you so much!" Luna exclaimed, suddenly recalling the fact that the stallion in front of her was her son. However while hugging Harry she noticed the scarring on Harry's back, faded with age yet still visible beneath his shield. "Who injured you?"

Harry briefly explained what had happened to him in the other world, causing Luna to frown and her expression turn cold. Behind the pair, even Twilight and the rest of the girls, even though they had heard this from Harry on the trip to the castle were saddened by the life Harry had endured before returning to Equestria. On seeing his mother's expression Harry was afraid for a moment that the Nightmare hadn't been fully purged from her body, but relaxed when she calmed down.

"Harry, where is your father?"

"I met him once, five years ago for all of thirty minutes. He told me that it was too dangerous for me to travel with him, and at the time I accepted it; besides I had only met Twilight here less than a month previous, and I was just getting to know her as a friend. Since then, I've not seen nor heard from him." Harry explained, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. While he had accepted that his father's life was dangerous, it hurt that he didn't even drop by once in a while to say hello, or to spend some time with him.

* * *

Before Harry or anypony else could say anything, a bright light flashed and Princess Celestia appeared in the room causing everypony, even Luna, to bow before their ruler. When Celestia looked around and saw the eight ponies before her she smiled, knowing that her little sister was back to her old self, and that the Elements had been recovered. Taking a few steps towards the group she was surprised when Luna ran up to her and started apologizing for what had happened a thousand years ago.

"Sister, it's alright; I know now that you had no control over what happened. I'll admit that I was hurt, deeply, when you returned as that dark being, but that is the past." Celestia said as she wrapped her neck around Luna's and had a bonding moment. Twilight and the girls were in tears at the sight while Harry simply smiled.

After the Princesses reunion a load droning sound started to echo through the chamber; a few seconds later a blue box appeared and the Doctor walked out. Taking a moment to glance around he spotted Harry and the girls standing together near Princess Celestia while walking towards him was Luna; on seeing her the Doctor smiled, which was quickly erased when Luna smacked him across the muzzle.

"Alright, I may have deserved that." The Doctor mumbled, holding his aching jaw with one hoof.

"**HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT OUR SON WITH THAT FAMILY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO HIM**?" Luna shouted at her husband before smacking him across the muzzle again, her anger only slightly abating.

"Okay, that one I deserved; Luna, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for our son. Nothing I can say will atone for my just leaving him. However in my defense you asked me to bring him somewhere safe and when I left him in that world he was with people that would have cared for him like he was their own son. Somehow they were killed and Harry was sent to other relatives of the people I left him with; that I had no control over." The Doctor said, trying to defend his decision to leave Harry in the human world and not check up on him for ten years.

When the Doctor had finished, Luna was somewhat calmed down by the explanation however as she turned away to face Harry, Twilight, Celestia and the others, she whispered to him that he would be sleeping on the couch for the next ten weeks, one week for every year Harry was with the Dursleys.

"There is one other thing, one of the properties of the spell used to mask Harry's appearance, was that when it failed either naturally or as a result of any outside causes, such as your mistreatment, it was to wipe all knowledge and memories of him from the minds of the people there. However when you left early, the memories were only blocked, while any records were left intact; unfortunately this has led to some people asking where you are."

On hearing this Harry spoke up. "Do they know where I am?"

"Not at the moment, and if your next question is can they bring you back there, as far as I know there are only three ways to travel between those worlds: by powerful magic, as proved by Celestia bringing you here, my TARDIS, which is how you got there in the first place, and a special mirror that should, in my opinion, be either locked away or destroyed. I do not know of anyone in that world powerful enough to force you back there, and as for the TARDIS, mine is the last in existence."

The Doctor replied, causing Harry, Twilight and both Princesses to breathe a sigh of relief, relaxing now that they knew there was only one real way to access that other world, as Harry would not be asking Celestia to return him, nor would he take the TARDIS there; as far as Harry was concerned, his place was in Equestria.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, can we please get out of here? All this dust will take ages to get out of my mane." Rarity said, causing Rainbow and Pinkie to laugh slightly at their fashion minded friend.

"It is time to go back to Ponyville, and reacquaint our subjects with the Princess of the Night. Everypony, please gather round." Celestia said, gathering her powers to teleport herself and the other nine ponies to the outskirts of Ponyville. Instead of joining them, the Doctor started to walk towards the TARDIS, but was surprised when it just disappeared, revealing Luna standing in its place.

"What?"

"So that you don't get any ideas about leaving me alone for fifteen years, I've sent the TARDIS away, not to return for a few decades. Like it or not Doctor, you're staying put and settling down." Luna said a small satisfied smile on her muzzle. When Harry heard this, he just smiled as well; as for the Doctor, the only thing he could say was "WHAT?"

Before he could say anything else, Celestia gathered all of them up and teleported the group towards Ponyville. They appeared just outside the Everfree Forest, exactly where Harry, Twilight and the rest had entered an hour and a half earlier; when they had recovered from the shock of the teleportation, Pinkie Pie rushed off to start preparing for a party to welcome Princess Luna and celebrate her successful return from exile.

Twilight and the others left shortly afterwards, both to help Pinkie set everything up, and so that Twilight could let Spike know that they were alright. Once they had gone, Harry decided to ask his mother a question that had been bothering him since the events in the castle.

"So where do we go from here? I'm glad you're back, and I'd like to get to know you both as a pony and as my mother; but I also have a responsibility as this town's assigned Guard."

Luna thought about her answer for a bit, while Celestia and the Doctor moved away, giving mother and son some privacy.

"Part of me doesn't want to accept the fact that you've grown up without me there to help guide you; that part wants to take you back to Canterlot with me and live together as a family. However I understand that you've had to stand on your own hooves for a long time, and I won't interfere with that. I would appreciate it though if you could write or visit as often as you can."

"Of course Mom and I'm sure that Twilight will feel the same." Harry said before he and Luna were distracted by a chariot arriving, with enough room for the Princesses at the front, and just enough for Harry and the Doctor at the back.

A short time later the quartet arrived in Ponyville to find the buildings covered in decorations and the populace cheering for their new, old, Princess. A pair of Pegasi fillies flew over to Luna with a garland of flowers and placed it over her head, while the Doctor walked over to a buffet table and collected a plate of candy and some pastries, most notably Jelly Babies, before walking over to a stallion that at first glance could be his twin brother, both having the same colour coats and Cutie Mark.

Looking around, Harry saw Twilight and Spike exit the library and walk over to speak with Princess Celestia, while Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy followed the Doctor's example and went over to the buffet, while Pinkie Pie was starting to devour an entire cake. Deciding to get some food himself, Harry walked over and started piling two plates with salad and hay fries, so that when Twilight was finished speaking with their mentor, she could eat.

Later that night, once the party had ended and the Princesses returned to Canterlot with the Doctor, Harry found himself lying in bed, hovering between being awake, and asleep; as he tried to make himself comfortable Harry thought over the events of the last two days and could not shake a feeling that his life in Ponyville would be, if nothing else, interesting.

* * *

A/N: Well, here is chapter 11; again, I am extremely sorry for how long this has taken. Real life has been taking over the last couple months, and I am not sure when chapter 12 will be posted.


End file.
